Baby
by Kiminaru
Summary: If there is one thing I learned from Mr. Garrison, it's that guys don't have babies.""Dude, it's South Park." Mpreg Style
1. The First Three Months

I had decided to write this story because… well, I'm not exactly sure why. I noticed that there were only like three South Park stories that were mpreg, so I thought "Hell, why don't I write one?" Origionally I thought that I'd be different and write the story with Stan being the one pregnant since all three mpreg stories had Kyle being the one pregnant, so I thought "Genius! A pregnant Stan! That will be so original!". Unfortunately, I had written about eighteen pages already before I suddenly realized that I switched up Stan and Kyle's personalities (epic fail). So, I went back through the eighteen pages, changing Stan's name to Kyle's, and Kyle's name to Stan's. What a shame too, because I had written the hospital scene especially for Stan. Maybe someday after writing this story, if I'm motivated enough to do so and id the readers want it badly enough, I'll write a one shot mpreg story about Stan.

A little note about the story: Stan and Kyle are already dating at the start of the story. Their relationship isn't much of a secret. Their friends know, their families know, hell, the whole damn town knows! They're one of the few gay couples at school, and after all those years of having Garrison, Mr. Slave and Big Gay Al living in South Park, people aren't too concerned about a person's sexuality anymore, so homosexuality as accepted. Hope that helps with understanding the story better.

Well enough with the ranting, and on with the story!

* * *

They weren't exactly sure how it had happened, although if they had to guess, the sex may have had something to do with it. Then again, it could have also been from the secret government experiment that had escaped and attacked the school last month, exhaling a green fog like substance through the halls. That may have had something to do with it, but no one really knew for sure.

The first signs began when Kyle began to have constant headaches. More often than not, Stan found his boyfriend with his head down, resting on his arms.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked the raven haired as Kyle let out another small groan of pain.

"No!" snapped Kyle, turning his head to glare at Stan. "Does it look like I'm fucking okay?!"

It is easy to say that Stan was quick to learn to give Kyle some extra space. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kyle wasn't quite satisfied with that either.

"Stan, why are you avoiding me?" Stan stopped in mid bite to stare down at Kyle, who once again had his head down, but was staring up at Stan with large puppy dog eyes.

"I just thought that you would want some space since you haven't been feeling well." said Stan. Kyle looked up at him, his bottom lip sticking out in a small pout.

"I… I know I snapped at you. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me…" Stan set down his sandwich with a small sigh.

"Kyle, I'm not mad at you. I know that you weren't feeling well, so I understand." Kyle looked down at the table, avoiding the bright green eyes of his boyfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Cartman from across the lunch table, a look of disgust and disbelief on his face. "You're acting like some whiny PMS-ing bitch. And I'm saying it's even more than normal, Jew."

Kyle stood up in a huff, angry tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Well fuck you! You're all just a bunch of fucking dick faced ass-holes!"

The three remaining boys watched as Kyle stomped his way out of the cafeteria, a few frightened students jumping out of the red haired boy's way.

"Dude, maybe you should go talk to him." suggested Kenny.

"Seriously fag, what the hell did you do?" asked Cartman. "Cut your little pussy boyfriend off of the late night ass ramming?"

"Shut the hell up, Fat-ass." growled Stan "You're just angry that you're not getting any." Cartman snorted in response.

"Like hell I would want some stupid like faggy Jew. And don't call me fat!"

Stan was about to retort when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He turned around to look into the bright blue eyes of Kenny.

"I really think you should talk to him." said Kenny. "Something doesn't feel right. At least check on him, won't you?"

Stan nodded in understanding towards the blond before getting up and walking in the direction that Kyle had left.

"Kenny, you poor piece of shit," growled Cartman "You just wanted his sandwich, didn't you?"

The blond in question grabbed the sandwich that Stan had left behind and bit into. He shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not.

.

.

.

"Kyle? You in here?" called Stan as he pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom. He was answered with the sound of vomiting coming from one of the stalls.

"Kyle, is that you?" Stan walked over to the stall that the sounds were emitting from. Pushing it open, he found Kyle hunched over the toilet bowl, dry heaving. Stan kneeled down beside the red haired boy, rubbing his back in small soothing circles.

Having not noticed Stan calling for him or coming into the bathroom, Kyle flinched at the touch, spinning around to look at the raven haired boy, his somewhat frightened expression melting into one of relief once he realized who it was. But it seemed as if his stomach hadn't agreed with the sudden movement, for he was immediately hunched over the toilet once more, alternating between vomiting and dry heaving.

Stan stayed beside Kyle, whispering soothing words as he brushed sticky sweat drenched red hair away from Kyle's forehead and continued to rub his back. After what seemed as several long painfully agonizing moment, Kyle finally stopped emptying his stomach, lifted his hand up to flush the toilet and rested his head against the cold porcelain rim.

"I know this might not be the best thing to mention to you right now," chuckled Stan "seeing how you're sick and all, but I think I should remind you that the toilet of the boy's school bathroom is probably not the most sanitary thing to be placing your face against."

Kyle's stomach gave a small uneasy flip at the comment, but luckily he was able to keep whatever food he had left in his stomach down.

"How are you feeling now?" asked Stan as he leaned down to kiss the top of his boyfriends head.

"A little better, but it usually takes a few minutes before I feel completely okay again." Stan raised an eyebrow, a questioning look appearing on his face.

"What?" asked Kyle.

"So this has happened before?" inquire the black haired boy. Kyle could tell by the tone that Stan was demanding for some answers.

"Well… um… just… just a few times…" stammered the red head.

"Kyle…" Stan gave him a 'don't-bullshit-me' look.

"The… the last couple of days."

"How long is a couple of days." Kyle chewed on his bottom lip, avoiding his boy friend's gaze.

"Um… four, five days now."

"Jesus Christ, Kyle! You've been sick for that long, and you didn't tell me?" asked Stan.

"I… didn't want you to worry." mumbled Kyle.

"Oh ya, because waiting for five days to let me know you're sick is _so_ much better of an idea." Stan replied sarcastically.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!" snapped Kyle.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had just told me!"

"Fuck off!" yelled Kyle "Just fucking leave me alone!" He quickly stood up to make his way out of the bathroom, but was stopped when Stan caught his wrist and pulled Kyle into a hug.

"Dude, I'm… I'm sorry." apologized Stan. "I'm just worried about you. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Same here." returned Kyle. "I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Kyle stood there with his face buried into Stan's chest, enjoying the slight warmth that his boy friend's body radiated and the steady rhythmic thump of his heart. Stan tightened his arms around Kyle's waist, pulling the other boy closer to him, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen over them, despite their location currently being the boy's bathroom.

"You know," said Kyle, finally breaking the silence "It's a good thing you grabbed me, otherwise I would have probably fallen over from being too dizzy."

Stan chuckled at his boyfriend.

.

.

.

"So how often have you been getting sick?" asked Stan as they walked down the hall together, their fingers intertwined. Kyle furrowed his brow as he looked up towards the ceiling in thought.

"A couple of times a day." he replied after a silent moment of thinking. "I usually throw up in the mornings after waking up and sometimes after eating, but it usually gets better later in the day."

Stan nodded his head in understanding, carefully listening to Stan and taking in every word he said.

"Is that it?" asked Stan "Is there anything else that's not feeling well?"

"Well you know about the headaches." said Kyle. "Those have been going on for about a week now. Sometimes they get really bad though. Sometimes I also feel nauseas or really tired for no reason. I got really dizzy once and had to lie down because I thought I was going to pass out."

"That doesn't sound so good…" mumbled Stan, more to himself than to Kyle. "Maybe you have the stomach flu, but you should have already been over it by now. Let's wait a few more days. If it keeps up then it must be something serious so we have to take you to the doctors." Kyle suddenly stopped walking, causing Stan to stop as well since their hands were still connected.

"Dude, no. I am not going to the doctors."

"Kyle, I know you don't like going to the hospital, and neither do I, but what if it's something serious? We need to get a professional opinion. If I could, I'd drag you to the hospital right now, but I knew you wouldn't want to go, so I suggested a few more days. Promise me that you won't put up a fight about going to the hospital if you're not better in a few days."

Kyle sighed, biting at his lip in thought.

"Fine." He eventually mumbled "I'll go, but I'm sure I'll be better by then so it won't even matter."

"Good." said Stan, pulling Kyle in to him for a quick peck on the lips. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. And you're right, I'm sure you'll be better in a few days."

.

.

.

Unfortunately it seemed that both Stan and Kyle were wrong in their assumption. Kyle's constant bathroom visits and headaches continued, never getting worse, but never getting better either for almost an entire week and a half before Kyle finally admitted that there may very well be something wrong.

Despite Kyle's admittance and promise to Stan, he still put up a fight about going to the hospital. It took Stan both Cartman and Kenny's help to grab Kyle, shove him into the car, hold him down as they drove to the hospital like crazed maniacs, and carry a profanity screaming red faced Kyle through the sliding glass doors of the hospital. Fortunately, Kyle became very still and quiet once he had been dragged inside, a sickly looking pale green on his face, rather than the red that had been there just moments before.

While Cartman went to talk to the lady sitting at the front desk, Kyle, Kenny and Stan sat in the waiting chairs, Kyle sitting between the two, his hand squeezing Stan's as if his life depended upon it. It didn't take long before Kenny was getting up from his seat to go help Cartman, who looked as if he was about to start yelling. Kyle's hand only squeezed harder as he watched the blond walk away.

"Dude, you're going to break my hand," winced Stan "and seriously, that's going to limit us from quite a few activities."

Not catching the attempted joke, Kyle mumbled a quiet sorry, slightly loosening his grip, but still tight enough to let Stan know that he was worried (not that the about to puke look on his face wasn't enough of an answer).

"Kyle, calm down. Everything will be fine." reassured Stan.

"I know," Kyle replied with a nervous sigh "but I'm still scared. What if we were wrong? What if there really is something fucked up with me? Oh god I hate the hospital… every time we come here, something terrible happens. Why can't we just have normal lives were none of this stupid shit happens? Are we cursed? Is this some sort of terrible punishment from God because of something I did in a past life? Or maybe the fat-ass is right and it's because I'm Jewish. Or is it because I-"

Stan pressed his lips against Kyle's, stopping the boy in mid rant. Stan eventually pulled away once Kyle had relaxed somewhat, chuckling to himself.

"I love you Kyle, but seriously, sometimes you just need to figure out when to stop talking."

Kyle pressed his face into Stan's shirt, letting out a muffled frustrated scream. Stan kissed the top of his head, a hand reaching up to pet Kyle's hair.

"God damn, that lady's a bitch." complained Cartman as he made his way to the two sitting boys, Kenny following close behind.

"Dudes, you owe us." said Kenny "the doctors going to see you now instead of making you wait for two hours." Stan grinned up at him.

"I always knew there was a good reason we kept you as a friend." Kenny rolled his eyes as Stan tried to get Kyle out of his seat.

"Kyle! Come on!" said Stan, who was currently trying to pry off Kyle's hands, which had let go of Stan's and clutched onto the arm rests instead. Cartman, frustrated by the whole ordeal, forcefully yanked Kyle from the seat and threw him over his shoulder.

"Shut up, you faggy Jew!" snapped Cartman over Kyle's cries of "Put me down! Put me down!" "You kick me in the face, and I will fucking kill you!"

The nurse didn't even so much as blink, if fact she seemed somewhat bored, at the sight of a screaming teenager being carried over the shoulder as she led them through the hospital and into an empty room.

"Sit!" commanded Cartman as he all but threw Kyle onto the patient's bed. Kyle did as he was told, although it looked as if he would much rather be running the hell out of there. Stan hugged Kyle and placed slow reassuring kisses on his cheek and neck as Kenny pet Kyle's hair, both of them trying to calm the red haired boy the best as they could.

"Oh my God…" mumbled Kyle "They're going to find something wrong with me… They're going to cut me up and take out all my organs… oh my God their going to do lab experiments on me…"

The doctor entered at that moment, seeming somewhat confused at the sight of the four teenagers, two of them petting a crazed looking boy, and a slightly chubbier one sitting in the corner, looking as if he was about ready to murder someone.

The doctor coughed into his hand, getting the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"Hello there, boys. What can I help you with?"

"There's something wrong with him." snapped Cartman, pointing towards Kyle, who was now breathing in quick shallow breaths.

"Um, could you be a little more specific perhaps?" asked the doctor.

"Kyle here's been sick for a couple weeks now." said Stan, motioning towards the panicked boy he still held in his arms. "He's been having constant headaches, fatigue, dizziness, nausea, lack of appetite and he's been throwing up a lot."

The doctor nodded his head as he listened to Stan talk.

"And how long has this been happening?"

"Almost three weeks now." answered Stan. The doctor scratched his chin as he thought.

"Hm… that's too long of a time period for it to be stomach flu." said the doctor, Stan adding in his own commentary of "That's what I thought."

"So how often does this happen," asked the doctor, looking down at the near hyperventilating Kyle "to, um, him? Are there certain activities that he is doing that may cause him to show any of these signs?"

Stan shook his head as if to say no.

"He usually throws up in the mornings when he wakes up, sometimes after meals, and a few other rare occasions, but it's usually in the mornings. It gets better during the day."

"And what about the other symptoms?"

Stan shrugged.

"Those just come and go. I can't think of any specific causes for them."

The doctor scratched his chin again and then his head, a confused and pondering look on his face.

"Have you been having to go to the bathroom a lot?" the doctor asked, looking down at Kyle. Stan nudged the red haired boy to get his attention.

"Um, ya." answered Kyle, although his voice was a little shaky.

"How often would you say?"

"Uh... I'd say that I usually have to go to the bathroom about five times a day at school."

The doctor's eyes seemed to lose focus as he went back to thinking and scratching his chin.

"God damn it!" yelled Cartman, snapping the doctor out of his trance "I know you have at least some sort of idea about what's going on, so spit it out already!"

"Well," began the doctor, who noticed that the nervous looking Kyle had started shaking and hyperventilating again, and that Kenny and Stan had leaned forward slightly in anticipation of hearing what the doctor had to say.

"You're not actually a woman, are you?" the doctor asked Kyle. Kyle, still nervous, slowly shook his head, while the other three boys had a look of 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' on their faces.

"The reason I asked," continued the doctor "is that all your symptoms seem to match to those of pregnancy symptoms."

There was a moment of silence before Kyle suddenly let out a somewhat creepy and hysterical laugh. No one else laughed, not even Cartman.

"Pre…pregnant?" asked Kyle "You think I'm pregnant? Hahaha! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard! Ha! Pregnant!"

"Kyle," whispered Stan "You never know. This _is_ South Park."

"But dude!" said a still laughing Kyle "Pregnant! Do you seriously think that I could get pregnant? Mr Garrison didn't exactly teach us much, but I do know that guys don't have babies. I am not pregnant."

"Well, if you're so confident in your assumptions, maybe you wouldn't mind taking a pregnancy test?" asked the doctor. Kyle turned to look at the doctor as if he was the crazy one.

"Do you even hear yourself? Are you out of your mind? There is no way in hell that I could be pregnant."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mid proving us wrong?" asked the doctor as he made his way across the room to the counters, rifling through one of the drawers and pulling out a box. "Here," he said, handing Kyle a small stick from within the box. "All you have to do is pee on the stick. The bathroom is down the hall."

Kyle gave an annoyed grunt before grabbing the pregnancy test and making his way out of the room. Stan sighed from where he still sat.

"At least he's not freaking out anymore." said Kenny half heartedly from beside the raven haired teen.

"Doctor," said Stan, ignoring his friend's comment "How likely do you think it's possible that Kyle's pregnant?"

The doctor shrugged in response.

"Honestly? Zero, but I can't rule out any possible answers. We might as well have him try this since there aren't many other things that I can think of that fit the descriptions of his symptoms."

"There!" said Kyle, stomping his way back into the room and practically shoving the stick into the doctor's face. "I'm not pregnant! See? Nothing showed up."

"That's because you have to give it a minute." replied the doctor, taking the pregnancy test from Kyle and waving it in the air for a few seconds, the rest of the room's occupants carefully watching him. After a while, the doctor stopped waving and looked down at the stick.

"Well, Mister…"

"Broflovski. Kyle Broflovski."

"Well, Mister Broflovski. All I have to say is congratulations. You're pregnant."

A thump was heard from across the room as Cartman hit the ground in a faint.

.

.

.

Cartman woke with a groan. His eye lids fluttered a few times as he got use to the lighting of the room. Once his vision was not longer impaired, he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom, and instead he was in a hospital room. Suddenly everything came back to him in a rush.

'_Oh God,_' thought Cartman '_I thought that was all just a bad dream._'

Cartman's thoughts were interrupted when he recognized the voice of Stan and the doctor talking.

"…although a lot of women use pregnancy test like those to determine whether or not they are really pregnant, the tests are not always accurate. From what you have told me, Kyle here has been having those symptoms for about three weeks. Well, the symptoms don't usually occur for about two weeks after the actual date of conception, so if the test was correct, he should be about five weeks pregnant. It's hard to tell for sure, since he doesn't have periods, which is usually how we tell for women."

"So this will tell us for sure whether or not he's actually pregnant?" asked Stan.

"Yes. At about five weeks, the first real signs of the baby begin to show. At this point, the spine should have began to start developing, making it just large enough for us to be able to see it with the ultra sound."

Cartman turned his head to look in the direction of the conversation. He spotted Kyle lying on a bed with an irritable expression on his face. The red haired boy had his shirt pulled half way up, a nurse applying some sort of liquid like substance on Kyle's bare skin as the doctor watched over the entire procedure. Stan and Kenny stood beside Kyle, the former was currently holding his boyfriend's hand.

The nurse finished applying the liquid and grabbed a new contraption and placed it over Kyle's stomach, moving it around a bit as if she was looking for something.

"There," said the doctor, pointing to what looked like a small television that Cartman hadn't noticed before "do you see it?"

"I see it, but I don't know what the hell it is." said Kyle from his spot on the bed.

"Well that confirms it then," said the doctor "Mister Broflovski, you are without doubt pregnant."

"Holy shit, dude." mumbled Kenny.

"You're a little further than I expected." said the doctor as he continued to study the fuzzy mess of lines and squiggles on the screen. "The baby is already starting to develop some recognizable features. This," said the doctor, point to one particular scribble "Is the starting developments of the baby's brain. And this," he continued "would be its arms and legs. That spot there is its hearts."

The four boys stared in shock at what was supposedly a picture of a baby being formed, even more so, it was a baby being formed from within Kyle.

"I'd say that you are currently somewhere between six and seven weeks pregnant. Congratulations!" announced the doctor.

The four teenagers were all in too much shock or fear to speak as the news finally hit them. Once again, Kyle was the one to break the silence.

"I hate hospitals."

For a second time that day, Eric Theodore Cartman passed out.

.

.

.

"I… I just don't understand." mumbled Kyle "How could this possibly be happening?"

He sat beside Stan in the passenger seat of the car. Cartman, having passed out again, was left at the hospital, since no one could wake him up, nor could anyone carry him to the car. The doctor offered that he would get someone else to help him get Cartman into a wheel chair, roll him out to one of the unused ambulances, and deliver the boy home. The doctor had decided that the least he could do was help the boys get their friend home, especially after what the four teenagers just had to suffer through. Kenny stayed behind with Cartman to make sure the boy got home alright.

"Dude, it's South Park. Weird shit happens here all the time. I thought you would have realized that by now."

"Ya, but nothing like this!"

"Kyle, have you noticed the things that happen around here? We've met aliens, people from an alternate universe and people from the future. We've also seen giant killer guinea pigs, a giant group of men having gay sex, gingers trying to take over the world and an entire town turn metrosexual, and those are just the ones I thought of off the top of my head. This really isn't all that surprising."

"But, but…"

"Kyle, you need to calm down. Relax. I'm right here with you and I'll be helping you and supporting you through this whole thing."

"But, God Stan, a baby?" asked Kyle "We're seventeen. We're not supposed to have kids at this age. Hell, we're both guys. We're not supposed to have babies at all!"

Stan reached up a hand to gently pinch the bridge of his nose, a habit he's had since he was a kid.

"Kyle… are… are you upset because you didn't want to have kids?"

Kyle looked at Stan in surprise.

"N… no. That's not… what I'm really upset about." Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair "Honestly, I… I've imagined a few times that we would get married, have a house together and have kids, like a real family would. But, it was always just a dream, because… I knew that we would never be able to have kids. I mean, we could adopt, but it just wouldn't be the same. And I don't know if this pregnancy thing is just a onetime deal, so we may very well never have another chance like this. You know what I mean?"

Kyle looked over to see his boyfriend grinning at him.

"Was that just a marriage proposal I heard, Mister Broflovski?" asked Stan.

"What?! I… wha… n… I… uh…" spluttered Kyle. Stan laughed at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss as they waited at the stop light.

"Dude, I was just joking with you." laughed Stan "But I agree with you. I would like to keep the baby. It would mean a lot to me if we could. Oh and of course, if you ever do want to eventually get married, I would be more than happy to take you up on the offer. Aw… you're blushing."

Kyle spluttered some more before finally snapping back a reply of "It's the God damned hormones!"

"So are we going to tell our parents?" asked Kyle, once he had settled down again. Stan, having not thought of this, suddenly went pale.

"Oh jeez, my parents are going to fucking kill me."

"Your parents?" asked Kyle in disbelief "What do you think _my_ parents are going to do then? I'm the one who's actually pregnant _and_ has a psychotic mother. If I suddenly disappear off the face of the earth, you get to keep all my stuff, and I'll be counting on you to take care of Ike. Also make sure to keep Cartman from trying to wipe out any more Jews."

"Kyle, seriously, what are we going to do?" asked Stan. "You're currently seven weeks pregnant. You're stomach may look normal now, but I have a feeling it's not going to stay that way. I'm sure your parents are going to notice if your stomach suddenly expands to the size of giant balloon."

Kyle bit his lip thinking.

"I think we should tell them the truth. Probably the sooner we tell them the better. I mean, they also know more about this whole being pregnant thing than we do. The doctor gave us instructions on what to do, but the opinions of someone who had actually gone through all this would probably be better. And besides, don't you think it'd be better if we had the support of our entire family with us?"

Stan sighed, rubbing his temple as if to clear away a headache.

"Ya, you're right. I think we should tell them. When do you think we should do it? Now?"

Kyle shrugged in response.

"It's as good as ever."

Stan smiled at his boyfriend who returned it with a smile of his own. The black haired boy leaned over to plant a kiss on Kyle's cheek.

"I love you. Remember that. I can't even imagine having a family with anyone but you."

"And you know I love you, right? Even after you getting me pregnant and everything."

Kyle pulled out his cell phone to call his parents the same time Stan did.

"Mom?" Stan asked over the phone line. "Ya. I'm on my way home right now. Oh, and um, the Broflovski's are coming over for a bit. Ya, it's important."

.

.

.

The Marsh family and the Broflovski family sat in the living room, looking at Stan and Kyle expectantly.

Kyle cleared his throat as he stood up, Stan getting up as well to stand beside him.

"Um, thanks for being here." said Kyle. "I'm sorry for dragging you away from… well, whatever you were doing, but Stan and I have some important news that we need to tell you."

Before Kyle could continue, Sharon Marsh sighed, catching the boys' attention.

"Stan sweetie. Kyle. I knew you were planning on being married someday, but don't you think this is a little early to be proposing?"

Kyle blushed at those words, having not been expecting them. After all, he and Stan were talking about the exact same topic just minutes ago.

"Um, that's not what we're talking about." said Stan, looking just as embarrassed as Kyle.

"Oh. Well then, what is it?" asked Sheila Broflovski.

"Uh… well, this is kind of hard to say." said Stan, but honestly what _was_ he suppose to say? _'Mom, Dad, Mr and Mrs Broflovski, Ike, I got Kyle pregnant.'?_ You can't just blurt stuff out like that.

"I'm pregnant." Well apparently Kyle was fine with doing just that.

There was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

"What, what, what?!"

"Stanley Randolph Marsh! Is this some sort of prank?"

"Guys can get pregnant?" asked Ike.

"No, they can't." said Sheila "So I demand an answer as to why you just said that."

Five set of eyes stared back at the two boys, both of them fidgeting nervously.

"We… we're telling the truth…" said Kyle. Stan wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"We just got back from the hospital. Kyle has been sick for these last several weeks, so we decided to finally go talk to a doctor. All the symptoms that Kyle has been suffering through have been early signs of pregnancy. He took a pregnancy test at the hospital, and it came out positive, but just to be sure, they did an ultra scan as well. The baby has already begun to develop recognizable features, like arms and legs. From the doctors guess, Kyle is about seven weeks pregnant."

Silence fell over the room as each person tried to take the news in.

"How did this happen?" asked Gerald, breaking the silence that seemed to be occurring a lot today.

"We don't know." replied Kyle. "The doctor took some tests and took a blood sample, but they don't know if it's enough to tell them why it's happening. All we know is what we've told you."

"Wait, so does this mean you two had sex?"

"Ike!" scolded both Kyle and Sheila as they turned to stare at the grinning eleven year old boy.

"Just wondering."

"And the thing is," said Stan "Kyle and I would like to keep the baby." Everyone stared back in silence, waiting for Stan to continue. "This may be a onetime deal for Kyle to get pregnant, so we want to take this opportunity to keep the baby of our own flesh and blood. Kyle and I've always thought we'd get married together someday, and maybe have a family, but we always knew we'd have to adopt since we can't have kids of our own. But now that we've been given this chance, I don't want to just let it go. You don't know how much this means to me."

Kyle smiled towards Stan, pulling him in for a small kiss, showing him how much he loved the dark haired boy in ways words could never be able to describe.

Randy sighed, getting up from his seat. "I need a beer right now. I'm going to the bar." he said, grabbing his coat and making his way to the front door.

"I'll go too." said Gerald as he got up as well.

"Well if keeping the baby is what you really want, then we'll let you. But both of you must put full effort into taking care of the child. This isn't a game. You'll be taking care of a living breathing child. Do you understand?" asked Sheila. Both of the boys nodded towards her, and she sighed.

"I'm going to call the hospital to confirm all of this." said Sheila. "May I use your phone?"

"Of course." said Sharon "It's right over here." Both women quickly disappeared, leaving the two teenage boys and Ike alone in the room.

"That could have gone better." mumbled Kyle.

"At least neither of us is dead." was Stan's reply.

"You're right." agreed Kyle. "And I think they'll be okay with all this once they get over the idea that a guy is pregnant."

"So," said Ike "Does that mean I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes Ike." growled Kyle in frustration.

"That's cool. And now that we all know that you two have had sex, does this mean you're going to make us leave the house more often now?"

"Get the hell out of here Ike!"

.

.

.

"Dude, these pants are starting to get too small." grumbled Kyle as he struggled to button his jeans.

"Well, what did you expect?" asked STan. "You're pregnant. You're bound to be getting bigger."

"Ya, but I was hoping that I would be able to wear my favorite pants for a few more weeks." Kyle let out a triumphant "A-ha!" when he successfully buttoned his pants.

Stan chuckled in amusement at how easily it was to make Kyle happy.

Now that news of Kyle's pregnancy had gotten out to the family, both mothers had decided that it would be best if Stan was allowed to spend more time with Kyle to take care of him. They alternated between spending the night at the Marsh's household and the Broflovski's. The two mothers weren't too concerned that their sons would have sex in the middle of the night, since both women made it quite clear that any such sort of activity could harm the baby. It would be clear to say that Kyle was quite upset about this, thinking that if they were careful enough, the baby would be fine, but Stan was adamant on the fact that they would be doing no such thing as long as Kyle was still pregnant.

"Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast." suggested Stan, getting up from where he sat on his bed. He pulled on Kyle's hand as he walked past, bringing him into a quick kiss before making his way out of the door, their hands linked together as they walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, boys." greeted Sharon when she spotted the two walking into the kitchen "I've already made you two breakfast." She placed down two large plates filled with food onto the table for them.

"Mom isn't this a little much?" asked Stan as he and Kyle sat down.

"Of course not. Kyle needs to start eating more to keep both him and the baby healthy. He's thrown up so much that he's lost a lot of weight. He needs to gain it all back now. And the rest was left over for you to eat since I made too much. Well eat up now. Oh and Kyle, your pills and vitamins are on the counter right over there." said Sharon cheerfully, pointing to the pile of health pills that Kyle was required to take every day, before walking out of the kitchen.

"Dude, I don't think even the fat-ass eats this much." said Kyle as he stared down at the food in surprise.

Stan picked up his fork and began eating the large yellow pile of scrambled eggs on his plate.

"I don't know what your mom is thinking, but there is no way we could eat all of this." Stan leaned over to kiss Kyle on the cheek.

"She's just concerned about you. She just wants to make sure that you're staying healthy."

"I know," sighed Kyle, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on it "but that doesn't mean I want her stuffing me until I pop."

.

.

.

Ever since the discovery of Kyle's pregnancy, Cartman hadn't quite been the same. Every time someone mentioned the word 'baby' or 'pregnancy', Cartman gave a very noticeable flinch. It seemed as if he just couldn't quite take in the fact, since after all, it challenged everything he had ever known to be true.

Kenny, on the other hand, was taking the entire thing extremely well. Maybe a little too well. He made it a habit to constantly ask Kyle how he and the baby were doing. He also made it a habit of randomly pull up Kyle's shirt throughout the day to examine if there were any outward signs of the pregnancy yet, much to Stan's annoyance.

"Dudes!" Kenny all but yelled as he jumped into Stan's car. "So? How's the baby doing? Anything new?"

Stan shrugged.

"Not really. His clothes are getting a little tight for him, but I'm not sure if that's from being pregnant or from how much my mom has been feeding him."

"Seriously?" asked Kenny, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face as he turned to look at Kyle. "You're starting to show?"

Kyle grumbled angrily under his breath as they drove towards Cartman's, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"Dude! Eric!" Kenny called out the car's window as Cartman walked towards them. "Kyle's starting to show!"

Cartman flinched. Faltering his step and almost tripping.

"That'… uh, that's great." he mumbled as he got into the car.

Kyle, noticing Cartman's discomfort, laughed as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. After all the years of torture the other boy had put him through, Kyle decided that this was definitely a wonderful revenge, even if he was the one to also suffer in the process.

"Sh… shut up, you stupid Jew!" snapped Cartman.

"Whatever you say, fat-ass."

The car ride to school was an interesting one. Kenny was trying to bring up the topic of the baby in whatever way he could, Cartman trying to avoid that topic in any way he could, and Kyle just laughing at Cartman's misery.

Stan smiled to himself. It was good to know that Kyle wanted to keep the baby as much as he did and that they had the support of his friends and family.

.

.

.

"Kyle, you need to eat." urged Stan.

"I don't wannna." mumbled Kyle.

"Kyle, at least eat something. Just a bite."

"Go away. I'm tired." Kyle waved his hand towards his boyfriend as if to shoo him off. Along with being pregnant, Kyle was having constant fatigue. He tried to sleep at every opportunity he got, including lunch, except that was the time Stan spent trying to get more food into Kyle's stomach.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" asked Wendy as she and Bebe walked up to the guy's table.

"He's just tired," said Kenny, picking food off of Stan's plate to eat since the dark haired boy was too occupied with Kyle to be concerned about his own food. "And he's not eating much either."

"Is he sick?" asked Bebe.

"Nah. Not exactly. He'll be fine."

"And what's wrong with Cartman?" asked Wendy, suddenly noticing how unusually silent the fourth boy was being.

"He's just a little traumatized." replied Kenny.

"I'm… not feeling so well." answered Cartman, looking up from the food that's he's been poking at.

"You must be sick. You barely eaten any of your food!" observed Bebe. "Do you have the same thing as Kyle?"

Kenny laughed at the horrified expression that was on Cartman's face.

"Oh if only." laughed the blond.

Kyle, finally tired of Stan's nagging to eat, got up from the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick. Be right back."

He made his way down the hall and to the bathroom, opening the door to the familiar sound of vomitting.

'_This seems like a déjà vu'_ he thought. He made his way to the stall from which the sound was coming from. Noticing that the door was unlocked, probably from the person being in such a rush to get to the toilet, Kyle pushed it open to find Tweek emptying his stomach into the toilet.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyle once he noticed that Tweek had finished. Tweek screamed in surprise, spinning around to stare at Kyle.

"What, gah! What are you doing here?" asked a nervous Tweek.

"I heard someone throwing up, so I just wanted to make sure they were alright." answered Kyle. "So are you okay?"

"I'm, neh, I'm alright. I just haven't, oh Jesus, been feeling too well." Kyle looked down at the shaking Tweek, a terribly familiar feeling coming to him.

"Hey Tweek, how often are you throwing up?"

"Just… just a few times. Oh God! I, gah, throw up a couple times during the, neh, day. Oh jeez, I think I have the stomach flu!"

"I don't think so." Kyle replied, biting his bottom lip. "I think you should go see a doctor."

"Oh God!" cried Tweek "I'm sick! I'm going to die! Gah!"

"No, no," came Kyle's quick response to try and calm the blond "You're not sick. It's just, I have an idea of why you might be throwing up so much. Here," said Kyle, pulling out a piece of paper and pen from his bag, scribbling something down real quick before handing it to Tweek. "I had the same problem so Stan took me to the hospital. This is the doctor we talked to. Ask for him. I think he'll be able to help you."

"Th… geh, thank you." said Tweek as he reached up and took the paper from Kyle with a shaky hand.

"Just… tell me what you find out, alright?" asked Kyle. Tweek nodded his head, and Kyle smiled at him before leaving the bathroom.

"Dude, what took you so long?" asked Kenny once Kyle had returned to the lunch table. It was only the three boys, Wendy and Bebe were no longer with them. "Did you fall into the toilet and get stuck? Stan was ready to send a search party after you."

Kyle, noticing that his boyfriend did indeed look a bit upset, smiled at him and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Sorry I took so long. I ran into Tweek and was talking to him."

"Okay." said Stan, moving himself closer to Kyle once the red head had sat down. He placed an arm around his boyfriend. Kyle rolled his eyes at the protective gesture. Ever since the discovery of his pregnancy, Stan had become even clingier, not that Kyle wasn't enjoying all the attention he was getting from him.

"Hey, the voting for homecoming court is today." said Kenny "Wouldn't it be cool if we all got nominated?

"Ya," agreed Cartman "That'd be hell-a cool."

"God damn it, fatt-ass! I told you not say hell-a anymore! And who in their right minds would vote for you anyways."

"Shut it, you ass ramming Jew! You're just jealous because you know that no one would nominate you and your huge ass nose since you're not cool enough. And since you're not cool enough, you can't use the word hell-a, so you use your fucking twisted Jewish ways to make it so no one else can use the word either."

"I'm warning you, you fat fuck! Stop using that word!"

"Dudes, lunch is over." said Kenny "Let's go."

"Aw, damn it." groaned Kyle "I forgot to go to the bathroom."

Stan looked at him in surprise.

"Dude, you were in there for forever. How could you forget to go?"

Kyle leaned over to give Stan another kiss.

"I'll tell you later after school. You won't believe it." whispered Kyle.

.

.

.

"Do you have football practice today?" Kyle asked Stan after school. He and Stan were walking towards his car, hand in hand. Cartman had speech and debate, so he wouldn't be going with them. It was a surprise to all of them when Cartman announced that he joined, but he was good at it, so it made sense. Although the main reason he probably joined was to piss Wendy off, who was also a member of the club. Kenny had died earlier in the day from a science experiment gone wrong, so he wasn't with them either.

"Nah." said Stan with a shake of his head. "Our mom's talked to him. They didn't tell him why, but they convinced him to let me skip practice every couple of days so I can spend time with you."

Kyle giggled as Stan nuzzled him.

"Okay, so what happened between you and Tweek?" asked Stan.

"I found Tweek throwing up in the bathroom. Apparently he's been getting sick a lot."

Stan stared at Kyle, wide eyed.

"You don't think that maybe…"

"I don't know." answered Kyle. "I told him to go to the hospital and talk to the doctor just in case. He said he'll tell me what he finds out."

"Wow…" whispered Stan "Can you imagine? Another guy at school might be pregnant. You might not be the only one."

"Ya. It'd be nice if we weren't the only ones." said Kyle. Suddenly realizing something, he turned to look at Stan.

"Who do you think is the other guy? I mean, it takes two to make a baby."

"Dude, I have no idea. Who do you think would get with Tweek?"

"Hm," Kyle hummed in thought "Maybe one of his friends. Clyde, maybe?"

"Nah. He's such a cry baby. He'd probably be the one on bottom if it was him."

"Okay. I don't think it would be Token. Craig?"

Stan snorted. "Craig's such a dick. I don't think Tweek would be with an ass hole like him. How about Butters? I always thought he'd be gay."

Kyle wrinkled his nose at that thought. "I don't think it's Butters."

Stan shrugged. "Whatever. We'll just ask him next time we see him."

"That's if he really is pregnant." reminded Kyle.

.

.

.

"Hello?" asked Kyle, picking up his cell phone.

"Kyle. It's, ngh, it's Tweek. Could… could you, oh God, could you come to the hospital? It's an emergency, gah!"

"Uh, ya. I'll be right there."

"Ngh, thanks."

"Who was that?" asked Stan, looking up from the math homework he was working on.

"Tweek. He called from the hospital, saying it's an emergency."

Stan smiled at Kyle. "Well if it's an emergency, it's best that we don't keep him waiting.

.

.

.

"Well boys, I wasn't expecting to see you again until next week's check up."

"Hey doc," said Stan as he and Kyle entered the room "We're just as surprised to see you."

"The boy," said the doctor, gesturing towards a pale and shaking Tweek "said he was a friend of yours and that you suggested him to come see me."

Stan watched as Kyle walked over to Tweek, rubbing the blond boys back in a similar way that Stan would for Kyle.

"Actually, Kyle was the one who suggested him to. He found Tweek in the bathroom vomiting his insides out. He thought that Tweek might have the same thing that he does. So does he?"

The doctor nodded. "Kyle made a good guess. In fact, he is pregnant, although not to the extent that Kyle is. He's probably only about two to three weeks into it, while Kyle's at about ten weeks."

Stan smiled. "I know. I'm counting the days." Stan looked over to see Kyle now talking to Tweek, who seemed to have calmed down a lot. Stan walked over to them, placing a gentle kiss on top of Kyle's mass of bright red curls as he listened to him speak.

"…it really sucks at first, well actually, it still kind of sucks. I threw up a lot, and sometimes I would get these really bad headaches, but that just came with being pregnant. It gets better as you go. I don't really throw up anymore, although I do get tired quite often, but that's probably because I'm taking care of two now." Kyle lifted up the front of his shirt, pointing to the small baby bump that was starting to develop. "I'm further than you are, so you can see how my belly's already starting to get bigger. Do you want to touch it?" asked Kyle, noticing the wary but curious look on Tweek's face.

Tweek nodded and reached forward to touch Kyle's stomach, but pulled away as soon as he did.

"It's okay." said Kyle, grabbing Tweek's hand and placing it against his stomach "You're not hurting it. See, this will happen to you too if you decide to keep the baby." Tweek rubbed at the small bump of Kyle's stomach, a smile on his face as he was lost in his own world.

"Tweek, who's the father?" Tweek flinched at the question, quickly pulling his hand back from Kyle's stomach.

"I don't think, nuh, he'd want me to tell you." came the rushed mumbled reply.

"We only want to help." said Kyle, grabbing hold of Tweek's hand once more and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "The only reason we are asking is because Stan and I think we could help you more if we knew both the parents. Remember, you're not alone."

"I'll.. ngh, I'll ask him." said Tweek. Kyle patted the back of the blonde's hand.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

"Well since you're already here, Kyle, how about we do the check today rather than next week?" asked the doctor. Kyle nodded in agreement.

Tweek and Stan watched as the doctor went through all the normal procedures to check up on Kyle's health and see how he was doing. He questioned Kyle on his eating habits, symptoms, vitamins he was currently taking as well as weight.

"Well, you're a little lighter than I'd like you to be, but since you're rather small in size to begin with, I don't think it's all that big of a deal. Try and eat a little more though if you can. How about we get you ready for the ultra sound now?"

The doctor went and called for a nurse as Kyle set himself onto the bed. The nurse and the doctor came back into the room, wheeling in the ultra sound with them. As the nurse went through the usual procedure to get Kyle ready, the red head called Tweek over to the bed.

"Tweek, I want you to look at this." said Kyle, pointing at the screen as the nurse once again moved the contraption over his stomach. "That's the baby."

"Yes, if you look closely to right here," said the doctor, pointing to one particular area, "the baby is starting to look more human, much better than how you saw it last time."

"Ya, I can kind of tell." said Kyle, tilting his head to the side a little as he peered at the screen. Stan couldn't help but smile to himself, thinking how adorable Kyle looked. "That's the head, right? It's rounder and easier to see than before. Do you see that Tweek?" asked Kyle, turning to look at the blond.

Tweek nodded in response, too fascinated to voice his opinions aloud.

Kyle looked over at Stan, a small but proud smile on his face. It was _their_ baby that he was carrying.

"Yes, the baby should be about an inch and a half in length now, if it's growing normally. And since I can't find anything wrong, I'd say it is." The doctor told Stan and Kyle. "I do, however, have one slight concern."

Stan raised an eyebrow, not liking the doctor's tone.

"It's about your physical structure, Kyle. Women are born with wider hips then men are, because they are typically the ones who give birth. The wider hips make it easier to carry the baby, since it cradles it more. It also causes less pain to the women. And seeing as how you are male, I'm somewhat concerned about what sort of pain the baby may bring to you once it starts getting larger. When that does happen, I could give you medication to reduce the pain, but that could possibly have some effects on the baby that you may not like, possibly jeopardizing the child's health. It's up to you though on what you want to do."

Kyle frowned at the doctor as he thought it over.

"I don't want to put the baby in any sort of possible danger if I can help it."

"Alright then." said the doctor with a nod. "When it comes to that, you need to tell me as soon as the pain begins, so that I may help you. I have theories as to what the pain may be like for you, but I honestly don't know, since I've never had a pregnant male patient before. Did you get all that as well?" asked the doctor to Tweek. Tweek nodded his head, his eyes wide.

"Good then. Everything else seems to be in working order. Kyle, I want you to come back for another check up in about a month. That should be about two weeks into the second trimester. Your stomach will have definitely grown by then, so try to wear loose fitting clothes to make it more comfortable for both you and the baby. Tweek, right? If you decide to keep the baby, I want you coming in at about the same time. The fetus should be developed enough to be able to be seen on the ultra sound by that time. Go talk to the nurse at front and she'll help you set up your next appointment."

The boy's did as they were told, setting Kyle up for his next appointment in one month's time. The three of them walked out of the hospital together once they had finished.

"I've never seen you this calm before, Tweek." observed Stan. Tweek gave him a half smile, the corner of his lips twitching as he did.

"It's, gah, it's a lot to take in. I'm just thinking, ngh, everything through."

Stan smiled at Tweek. He could tell that the blond was really considering about keeping the baby. He just hoped that the father would feel the same way as Tweek.

After offering Tweek a ride home and dropping his off, Stan and Kyle returned back to the Broflovski house hold. Kyle flopped himself down onto his bed once he reached his room, a tired sigh escaping from between his lips.

"Tired?" asked Stan, sitting beside the red head. Kyle used his elbows to prop himself up to give Stan a kiss before laying back down again. He scooted over a few inches to make some more room for his boyfriend.

"Ya. Too much stuff going on, it's wearing me out." said Kyle as Stan lay down beside him on the bed. The bed was a bit too small to fit two full grown boys, but they didn't mind. Kyle snuggled in closer to Stan as the black haired boy wrapped an arm around him. They both leaned in at the same time, pressing a gentle kiss against each other's lips.

"I love you." whispered Stan, his lips brushing against Kyle's as he spoke. Kyle smiled at Stan, kissing him again.

"I know." he whispered before giving Stan yet another kiss. Stan grinned, turning his head at an angle to kiss at Kyle's neck. Kyle gave a happy moan as Stan continued to kiss him, his kisses moving lower as he went. He continued on until he reached the collar of Kyle's shirt. Reaching underneath the bright orange fabric, Stan moved his hands against Kyle's stomach and side, caressing the smooth skin. Pushing the shirt up until it exposed the skin beneath, Stan kissed the small bump of Kyle's stomach, just above where their baby was growing.

"I love you… so much…" whispered Stan between kisses "I want to live with you… have kids with you… grow old with you… be with you forever… I love you, Kyle…"

Kyle tugged at Stan's shirt, pulling the other boy up to him and kissing him.

"I love you too, Stan. I want to have this baby, our baby. You have no idea how much I want this."

Stan reached up to caress the side of Kyle's face with his thumb. He stared into Kyle's bright green eyes, emerald clashing with icy blue.

"I want our baby too. Your two are the most important people in the whole world to me. There isn't another person I love more."

"Oh, so you're in love with an unborn fetus?" asked Kyle, giggling.

"You know what I mean." Stan replied with a smile. "As long as it's our baby, I couldn't care less what it looks like. I will still love it."

"Me too." whispered Kyle.

.

.

.

Stan and Kyle, in the happy blissful mood that they were in, had completely forgotten about Tweek's situation, so they were somewhat surprised when Tweek ran up to them the next morning with a happy crazed expression on his face.

"Oh God! Oh God! He said yes! He wants to keep the baby! He wants to raise a kid with me! Oh Jesus! Craig said yes!"

"Craig?" asked Stan, not sure if he heard quite right. Tweek gave a happy twitch.

"Yes! Craig said yes!"

"I told you so." Kyle whispered to Stan, a devious grin on his face before turning to Tweek to congratulate him. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Confused, Stan shook his head. Just when you thought you knew everything, something always pops up to laugh at you and tell you how wrong you are. But seriously, Craig? Ass-hole, monotone, flip-everyone-off Craig? This was definitely something that would take time for Stan to get use to.

.

.

.

"As you all know, last Friday was noting for homecoming king and queen nominations." buzzed the intercom, cutting into the students' chatter. "So for the homecoming king nominees, they are Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Token Black and Bridon Gueermole."

The class gave a cheer at Stan and Kenny's names, both of them being in the class.

"Damn it, Kenny, you poor piece of shit. How did you get nominated?" demanded Cartman.

Kenny smiled in return. "That's because I'm actually sexy unlike you."

"For the homecoming queen nominations, they are Bebe Stevens, Wendy Testaburger, Rebecca…"

"Hey, Red got nominated too!" said Bebe. All three girls, who were also in the class together, squealed.

"…and Lexus. Remember to attend the homecoming football game, where the students to win king and queen will be announced. And now for the homecoming prince and princesses, they are…"

Ignoring the rest of the announcement, the class broke out into wild chatter.

"Stan you got nominated, I'm so happy for you." said Kyle, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, where's my kiss?" asked Kenny, a mock pout of his face.

"Ask Cartman. He'll give it to you."

"Eww! Sick dude!" said Kenny the same time as Cartman screamed "Ah God damn it! Keep your faggy little comments to yourself, you damn Jew!"

Stan shrugged. "The only reason I got nominated is because I'm the quarter back of our football team."

"And because you're just so God damn sexy." agreed Kyle. Stan laughed at the red head's comment.

"I know. Won't I just look amazing while they announce the winners, all sweaty and gross after having played an entire football game?"

"That's kind of how you look after sex, and I've got no problem with it."

"Aw gross!" cried Cartman, pressing his hands against his ears as if it would have helped block out Kyle's comment. "What the hell did I just tell you about keeping your fucking comments to yourself, ass rammer?"

Kenny shook his head as he watched Kyle and Cartman fight.

"Dude, after thirteen years of this, you'd think they'd finally get tired of fighting over the same crap all the time." Stan laughed at Kenny's comment.

"You know that'd never happen. They're both too damn stubborn to set aside their differences and let the other one win." Kenny shrugged.

"True. After all, the idea of those two getting along kind of scares me."

Stan smiled in silent agreement.

"Stan!" called Wendy, walking up to said boy's desk. "You got nominated too! This is so exciting! Can you just imagine if we both won? "

Kyle frowned as he watched Stan and Wendy talk. He knew Wendy was a nice girl, but he couldn't help but be a little concerned. Stan and Wendy had dated on and off over the years, but officially ended it at the beginning of freshmen year, due to the change and rush that came with high school, as well as Stan's questioning of his sexuality. It was easy to say that Wendy was not happy when she discovered that Stan had dumper her for Kyle, although Kyle was pretty sure that any girl would be upset over the fact that they may have had contributed to turning their boyfriend gay. The first couple of months had been tense, especially since Kyle had been in almost every one of Wendy's classes. Wendy eventually got over it after seeing how happy Stan was with Kyle, and the two eventually even became friends of sort. What worried Kyle though was the fact that Wendy hadn't dated, or even attempted to, since breaking up with Stan. Although it was probably stupid of him to think so, Kyle was afraid that Wendy may be trying to Stan away from him. The homecoming nomination would be the perfect time to do such a thing, especially if both of them won as king and queen. Unfortunately, Kyle wouldn't know until the football game, which was at the end of next week.

Wendy laughed as she listened to Stan talk, giving her long black hair an elegant swish as she did so.

"Ya, definitely. I hope we both win. Oh! That means we'd have to dance together for at least one song!"

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming at Wendy to get away from his boyfriend. His fingers were clenched, his entire hand shaking with anger and jealousy. How dare she flirt with Stan right in front of his face?

Kyle tensed and relaxed once he felt Stan give a gentle touch to his arm.

"Well, only if Kyle's okay with it." said Stan, glancing sideways at his boyfriend. Kyle could tell that Stan knew that he was upset.

'Be nice.' Stan seemed to say.

"Ya, sure." said Kyle "I'm fine with that." _'No, I'm not, you bitch.' _He thought instead.

Stan smiled, leaning over and giving Kyle a kiss.

"Oh! Thank you Kyle!" said Wendy "I promise that I'll only borrow Stan for one dance." With that said, Wendy turned around and walked back to her friends, probably to talk about what to wear to the dance.

"Kyle, you know she means no harm." said Stan.

"I know." was Kyle's curt reply. He crossed his arms and gave Stan a look that clearly said 'no I don't'. Stan sighed.

"Kyle, trust me, I'm never going back to Wendy. Besides, that was years ago and I'm with you now."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's Wendy."

"I wouldn't trust that damn hippie bitch either." mumbled Cartman.

Ignoring Cartman, Stan continued to speak to Kyle, looking him right in the eye.

"Don't be so upset. You're the only important one in my life now." Stan's eyes traveled downward to Kyle's belly. "Well, you and the baby."

Kyle sniffed loudly. Feeling his eyes tearing up, he quickly wiped at them with a finger.

"Of… of course. It's just… these damn mood swings. I get upset so easily and… oh God… I think I'm going to start crying now…"

Stan smiled, pulling the red head into his lap and giving him a kiss.

Kenny cooed at the two while Cartman stuck his tongue out, faking vomiting.

"If this is how all pregnant people are, then fuck that. I'm never having kids."

"I don't know what poor girl would want to be with you and your fat ass, except for maybe one who wasn't quite right in the head. Besides, you'd probably starve the kids by eating all the food and not sharing any."

"Shut the fuck up, you God damn Jew!"

.

.

.

Stan gulped nervously, his legs shaking as he fidgeted in his seat.

Kyle pressed his lips against Stan's, trying to distract his boyfriend before the game.

"Calm down. It's North Park. They suck. We haven't lost a single game against them since you made quarter back."

"I know, I know," said Stan, still fidgeting despite Kyle's encouraging words "But what if we _do_ lose? Everyone's going to be so disappointed that we lost our homecoming game, and they'll be all depressed at the dance tomorrow night, and they're all going to blame me, and…"

Kyle kissed Stan again, if only to stop him from talking.

"Shut up. You're worrying too much. You're not going to lose. I know, because I'm psychic."

Stan chuckled at Kyle's words, remembering an incident from when they were younger and how Kyle had jumped off a roof and indeed became psychic (or at least everyone had believed Kyle to be psychic, although the truth of it was that Kyle had simply used common sense, something this town was greatly lacking in).

Stan pulled at the front of Kyle's sweat shirt, bringing the red head closer to him and into his lap. Kyle had started wearing baggie clothes, since a number of his own were far too tight now. The current sweat shirt Kyle was wearing was actually Stan's foot ball sweat shirt, the name 'MARSH' written in big letters across the back.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck as the other boy kissed him, giggling a little as Stan's hands grabbed his hips to hold onto him. Kyle's baby bump gently pressed against the front of Stan's football gear.

"You're going to be great." whispered Kyle. "Like always."

"I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves, and although I'm quite reluctant to break this up, I think Stan's coach is starting to wonder where he is." said Kenny, walking up to the two. "Also the sooner we start the game, the sooner we find out who won for king and queen."

Kyle pouted at Kenny, but obliged by getting off of Stan.

"See you after the game." said Kenny, slapping Stan on the back after the dark haired boy give Kyle one more quick kiss. Kenny and Kyle watched Stan until the boy had disappeared around the corner.

"Come on dude," said Kenny, throwing a friendly arm around Kyle. "Let's get you and the baby to the stands to watch daddy play football."

.

.

.

Just like Kyle had predicted, South Park won easily. Now after the game, the eight homecoming king and queen nominees stood in the middle of the field, waiting to find out who had won. Stan stood among them, and although Stan had been right about being all sweaty, Kyle had to disagree and say that the dark haired boy didn't look gross at all. In fact, he looked quite sexy standing there, still wearing his football uniform, and hair plastered to his face.

"I hope everyone had fun tonight." announced the principle over the speakers that had been set up on the field especially for the night. "Now for what you've all been waiting for, the winners of this year's homecoming king and queen!"

A cheer went through the crowd as the homecoming nominees waved to the people in the stands.

"Now for our homecoming queen. Milly, if you please." Milly handed the principle a white envelope. The principle opened it, reading the name aloud.

"Wendy Testaburger!"

The students cheered for Wendy as she stood before everyone, beaming. The principle place a crown on top her head.

"And now for the homecoming king."

Another envelope appeared and was read out load as well.

"Stan Marsh!"

.

.

.

"Picture time!" said Sharon and Sheila, both of them holding out cameras. Stan rolled his eyes in good humor, placed his arms around Kyle's waist and pulling the red head closer to him. Lights flashed in time with the clicking as both mothers took pictures after picture. The boys were finally saved when the door bell rang. Soon the room was crowded with student's who were attending the dance. Kenny and Bebe came together as a date. Tweek and Craig had been invited as well, although the fact that they came as a date was remained a secret. Luckily Cartman was there as well, making it seem as if the three were going stag rather than with dates. With a couple more pictures taken of the entire group, they soon made their way out.

Bebe's parent's car sat outside the front of the house. The car was big enough to fit the seven of them, but just barely. Bebe drove, with Kenny sitting in the passenger seat. Tweek and Craig sat in the third row while Stan, Kyle and Cartman sat in the middle row.

"Damn it fat ass, you're squishing me." yelled Kyle as Cartman practically sat on top of the red head.

"I wouldn't call him that if I were you." said Bebe from her spot in the driver's seat. "Trust me, I've noticed your belly pooch. If you don't lay off the junk food, you're going to be as fat as Cartman one day."

Everyone in the car laughed at Bebe's words although they laughed for a different reason than the blond girl. At least, that was until Cartman realized he had been insulted, which resulted in him complaining and arguing for the rest of the car ride to the dance.

The school gym had been decorated in a Victorian style, the theme of that year's dance. The dance, having only started about twenty minutes ago, was already in full swing, a large crowd of students dancing to the steady beat of the music within the dimly lit room. As soon as they had entered, Bebe pulled Kenny onto the dance floor, quickly disappearing among the other teenagers. Craig and Tweek disappeared soon after as well, although no one saw where to. Cartman, after a quick glance through the gym, spotted the snack table and headed towards it. With only Stan and Kyle left, the two decided they might as well go dance.

Multi colored lights flashed around the room, making their vision swim. The homecoming crown that Stan wore reflected the bright lights, making it all the more noticeable. It was a bit slow and almost awkward like when they first began to dance, but they soon picked up the pace, following to the tempo of the song, their bodies pressed against each other as they moved. The other students were pushed against them almost just as tightly, making them having to dance even closer, not that either of the two minded. They lost count of how many songs they danced, each song merging into the one from before. They danced until they were both practically drenched in their own sweat, finally leaving the dance floor when Kyle had gotten too tired to continue. Stan led the both of them to the side of the gym. Finding an empty chair, he quickly helped Kyle to it, the red head sighing in relief as he sat down.

"This is the most exercise I've done in months," joked Kyle. "The poor baby and I need to take a rest."

Stan smiled down at Kyle. Leaning over, he kissed Kyle on the forehead.

"You and the baby enjoy your rest."

"Stan!" Stan and Kyle looked up to see Wendy weaving through the crowd, making her way towards them.

"Stan! You promised me to a dance." said Wendy. Stan gave her a half shrug.

"Ya, but, I'm spending some time with Kyle right now. How about later?"

"No. You two go have your dance now." said Kyle, noticing the frown on Wendy's face. It wasn't like he could do much right now anyways, seeing as how the dancing had worn him out a lot more than he thought it would have.

"Are you sure?" asked Stan. Kyle nodded in return. "Alright. You rest. I'll be right back."

"Oh!" squealed Wendy when a slow song suddenly started playing "I love this song! Come on Stan!" Wendy grabbed Stan's hand, quickly pulling him into the crowd. Stan sent an apologetic glance over his shoulder back at Kyle before disappearing.

Wendy spun around, stepping closer to Stan once the two found an open spot to dance in. She stood close enough for a slow dance, but not close enough to cross the distance between just friends to something more. The two stayed like that for almost a minute, slowly dancing from side to side.

"Stan?" Wendy finally said. It snapped Stan out of the trance he had just been in. Although he was dancing with Wendy, his mind was on Kyle who was sitting by himself on the side of the gym.

"What's wrong with Kyle?"Stan faltered in his step, nearly causing him and Wendy to fall over.

"Um… what, uh, what do you mean? There's nothing wrong with Kyle."

"Stan," said Wendy, a warning tone in her voice. "I dated you for nearly six years. I know when you're lying."

"Actually," corrected Stan "We dated on and off for six years. The actual time we dated was probably half of that."

"That's not the point." said Wendy, waving off the comment with a shake of her hand. "Kyle's been acting weird these last couple of weeks. Something's not right." Stan shrugged his shoulder.

"He just hasn't been feeling too well. He's been really tired and he been throwing up quite a lot. It's just the stomach flu though." Wendy went him a disbelieving look.

"For three months?"

"It's, uh… it's a really bad stomach flu."

"Stanley Marsh," scolded Wendy in a way that seriously reminded Stan of his mother "Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

"Jeez, Wendy. It's nothing. Really. Kyle's stomach has just been a bit upset because of the baby. That's all!" Wendy suddenly pulled away from Stan, stopping to stare at the boy.

"…baby?" asked Wendy.

'Oh shit…' thought Stan.

"Are you saying that Kyle's pregnant?"

'Double shit…'

.

.

.

Kyle's eyes roamed through the crowd of dancing students, trying to spot either Stan or Wendy among them. When failing to spot either of them, Kyle sighed in defeat, slumping into the chair.

"You look like you're having fun." said Cartman, walking up to Kyle with a cup of punch in one hand, and a cookie in the other. "So where's your butt buddy?"

"Stan's dancing with Wendy." Cartman paused in taking a sip of his drink to stare at Kyle.

"Seriously?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" asked Kyle, his face completely void of any emotions.

Cartman was about to reply when Stan suddenly ran up to them, out of breath and nervous looking.

"Stan, what's wrong?" asked Kyle.

"She knows. Oh God, she knows."

"Knows what?" asked Cartman, his words slightly jumbled from the bite of cookie in is mouth.

"Wendy knows about the baby." answered Stan, his bright blue eyes wide from fright.

Cartman's cup of punch slipped from between his fingers, falling to the ground and splashing the floor with bright red juice like spilt paint.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Cliff hanger! (damn I hate those…)

Wasn't that an amusing first chapter?

So basically, that was the first trimester. I'm planning on writing three chapters, one for each trimester. Maybe I'll write a fourth chapter about the actual baby, depending how the other three chapters do.

So, if anyone has any question, leave me a review, and I'll try and answer it. Hell, leave me a review about anything. Comments, concerns, suggestions, rants, homework problems, Christmas lists? Anything is good.

Until next time!


	2. The Second Trimester

Thank you so much to all my wonderful readers. I love you all, especially those who left me a review. You were all such a big motivation that I began this chapter the day after I posted the first one. I would have gotten this chapter out sooner, but I've been busy (a lame excuse, but a true excuse none the less). So sorry for the long wait. I'll try to post the next chapter a little faster.

I'm going to apologize now for the chapter. It's not nearly as good as I would like it, but it's more to set up things for the next chapter, so you'll just have to deal with crap until then.

Catrag101: I don't remember what the other mpreg stories were, but I'm sure you could type in the word mpreg in the search box. Sorry about my lack of help.

InsomniaticFrenchToast: Haha. I'm sure I would have felt the same way as both you and Kenny about being excited that Kyle is pregnant. I love the idea of Uncle Cartman, so if I decide to write about the baby after it's born, I'm probably going to extort that to the fullest. And yes, they are indeed quite a dysfunctional family :)

Rainbow cupcake: 8 ZILLION TRUCKLOADS OF COOKIES?!?! Hell, I'll write anything you want!

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of its characters, but maybe if I'm extra good this year, Santa might actually bring it for me. Oh I hope so!

* * *

"You don't think she's told anyone, do you? Maybe she's planning something…"

"Dude, I don't know." Kyle spun around to face Stan, an angry look on his face.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're the one who dated her for years!"

"Look," Stan snapped back "I have no idea what the hell she's doing or thinking. I don't know why she's acting like it never happened. I don't know!" Kyle bit his lip and looked down to avoiding his boyfriends gaze.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Stan sighed, pulling Kyle into a hug and pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"It's okay. I know you're worried, and I am too," said Stan, rubbing Kyle's back in slow circular motions "But maybe we should just talk to her." Kyle looked up at him, a wary look in his eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Stan shrugged.

"What else could we possibly do?"

.

.

.

The weather that morning had been surprisingly nice, and deciding not to miss up on such an opportunity, Wendy had decided to walk to school for a change. It was while walking to school that she had been kidnapped. She had been walking down the side walk when a white van with dark tinted windows suddenly appeared, driving in her direction at what would be considered at quite an unsafe speed, before suddenly stopping right next to her. In her surprise, Wendy didn't react in time when the door of the van suddenly slid open, and a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the car. The door was immediately slammed shut again, throwing Wendy into semi darkness as the van began to drive.

Wendy was about to scream when a large hand suddenly shot up to cover her mouth. She stared down at the hand, her eyes crossed, and her brows furrowed in irritation. The irritation only seemed to grow when she realized that her captor was none other than Eric Cartman.

"Hey there Hippie," greeted Cartman, a scheming smile on his face "I'll let go if you promise not to scream. So is that a yes or a no?" asked Cartman when he realized Wendy was strengthening her glare at him. Deciding that she'd rather just get over with this as soon as possible, she gave a small nod of her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped at Cartman, as soon as the boy had removed his hand from covering her mouth.

"Just trying to have a nice conversation with you, ho."

"Most people don't kidnap the person they want to talk to off the street when trying to have a nice conversation with them." she scowled as Cartman grinned back at her.

"Well I'm not most people, now am I?" Wendy rolled her eyes in frustration.

"God, you're so irritating. Why can't you be normal, you fat lard?"

"Ay! Don't call me fat, you damn hippie bitch!" Their argument was interrupted with a cough coming from the front seat.

"Can you two have your little lover's spat later?" asked Kenny from the driver's seat "There's something a little more important at hand that needs to be discussed."

"Don't tell me what to do, poor boy!" snapped Cartman. He turned back to Wendy, a frustrated look on his face that matched with that of Wendy's. "We just wanted to talk to you about the two ass pirates."

"What about Stan and Kyle?" asked Wendy, trying to put on an innocent expression. Cartman snorted at her.

"Please, bitch, if you're going to try playing innocent, you'd have to do a hell of a lot better job than that." Wendy's expression immediately changed back to one of anger.

"The fuck do you want than?"

"We need to know what you're planning on doing with Stan and Kyle's secret. Well? Are you going to black mail them? Get revenge? Expose their secret?"

"Oh please, who do you think I am? You? Besides, in a few weeks, everyone is going to know. It's not like Kyle's going to be able to hide his stomach when it's swollen to the size of a balloon. Even if I was going to black mail them, which I'm not, there wouldn't be any point to if the whole school knows."

Cartman squinted at her, analyzing.

"Then what are you doing by playing it off as if you don't know about it? The dance was four days ago, and not once have you made any sort of comment about Kyle's pregnancy, pretending as if it never happened."

"I have my reasons, so what does it matter to you?" demanded Wendy.

"And I have my reasons to find out why you're doing this." replied Cartman with equal force.

Wendy opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly heard the squeal of tires. She was flung out of her seat when the car suddenly turned, followed by the sound of a crash.

"Fucking poor piece of shit." grumbled Cartman as he picked himself off the floor of the van. He made his way to the front seat to check on Kenny. "Damn piece of crap got himself killed for crashing the van."

With Cartman distracted, Wendy made her way to the door of the van. She opened it, finding herself in the front of the school and Stan and Kyle staring at her in disbelief as she climbed out of the totaled van.

"We need to talk." said Wendy as she walked up to the pair. Her comment seemed to snap them out of their trance.

"Ya, uh, about what I said at the dance…" mumbled Stan. After accidently spilling his and Kyle's secret, the two of them and Cartman went off in search of her. Unfortunately, they couldn't find her anywhere. It was the following Monday that they were expecting Wendy to come confront them, but she came into the class room, said hi as she walked past, and went to talk to her friends. Not once did she ever mention the baby. In fact, she acted as if she didn't know a thing, going on with her life like normal.

"Stan," huffed Wendy in obvious irritation. She looked at the dark haired boy, talking to him as if he was a five year who didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to do something "I already know everything. I checked up with the hospital and I've also talked to your moms. I know _everything_. I just talked with Cartman too."

"You talked with our moms?" asked Kyle.

"I lied about you telling me that you were pregnant. The only reason your mom told me, was because she thought I was already in on everything."

"Wendy," said Stan with a stern tone. The dark haired boy grabbed Kyle's hand, holding it in a reassuring way. "What do you want?"

Wendy rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in frustration.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is with all you people? Why does everyone think I want something? First Cartman and Kenny, and now you two. Does everyone in the school think I'm some sort of manipulative bitch?"

"Pretty much. When you want something, you get it." grunted Cartman from behind as he got out of the van.

"Oh look who's talking, you fat piece of shit," snapped Wendy "You're the most manipulative person in the whole damn school!"

"And proud of it." Cartman answered with a grin.

"Augh! I can't stand you!" screamed Wendy in frustration. She turned away from Cartman to face Stan and Kyle once more. "Unlike that sexist, racist, scheming, egotistical pig, I don't want anything in return. It's not like the whole school isn't going to know about it soon anyway. It's pretty damn hard to hide a baby."

"Oh my God…" whispered Kyle, suddenly feeling his legs go weak. He hadn't really thought about everyone knowing about his pregnancy "She's right, the whole school is going to know. I mean, it's not like I can skip school for five months, right?"

"Actually," interrupted Wendy "It's going to be more than five months. Just because you had the baby, it doesn't mean your stomach is going to go right back to normal. You have to work that off."

Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle, holding him up. Kyle's face was turning a sickly looking green and he looked as if wanted to puke.

"It's… it's okay Kyle." reassured Stan.

"No it's not. We're going to get so much shit for this. I don't think I can take it all."

"Kyle, it's going to be alright. I mean, Tweek's going to be taking half the burden. It won't be so hard if all four of us stick together as well as Kenny and Cartman."

"Tweek's pregnant too?" asked Wendy.

"Damn it Stan!" snapped Kyle "Just shut the hell up!" Stan bit his lip to keep from talking anymore.

"Tweek's pregnant too?" Cartman asked, repeating Wendy's question "And you didn't tell me or Kenny?"

"We promised him and Craig that we wouldn't tell anyone." replied Stan, momentarily forgetting that was supposed to be keeping his mouth shut.

"Shut up!" screamed Kyle, grabbing the front of his boyfriend's shirt and shaking him.

"Ew… Craig and Tweek? That is weird shit." mumbled Cartman.

"That does seem a bit odd, but in kind of a cute way." agreed Wendy as she watched Kyle try and shake Stan to death. "Shit, if that's what it's like to have mood swings when pregnant, I'm never going to have kids." Cartman silently agreed, but it'd have to be the end of the world before Cartman would even consider voicing it aloud. So he did the next best thing he knew, which was insulting her.

"Ha, like anyone would ever want to be with a hippie bitch like you. They'd have to be completely insane to even consider it." Wendy spun around to face him, fire in her eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, fat ass, because that's the most you'd ever get!" She stomped on Cartman's foot in anger before turning around and walking away. Cartman, hopping on one foot, howled in anger, humiliation and pain at her retreating back. He eventually limped away, hobbling off as fast as he could away from the smoking crashed vehicle, Kenny's burning corpse and Kyle trying to kill Stan. Usually these sort of things would be the highlight of his day, bust thanks to Wendy, he barely gave it a passing glance.

God damn that bitch.

.

.

.

"Oh my God, Kyle, I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't mean to say those mean things to you. If I had known, I would never have called you fat." Bebe was practically sobbing all over Kyle's food during lunch, trying to apologize and make everything seem as if it was a bigger deal than it really was.

Bebe might as well have sprouted another head with the way Kyle was staring at her.

"Uh… what?"

"She's apologizing to you about making fun of your pregnancy." said Wendy matter of factly as she set her lunch tray down onto the boy's table, sitting directly across of Stan and Kyle, and right next to Cartman.

"Wendy! You weren't supposed to tell anyone." said Stan. Wendy shrugged her shoulder in response as she sipped from her PowerAde bottle.

"You never said that."

"It was supposed to be an unspoken agreement."

"Well it was your fault for not telling me. Besides, I only told Bebe, and she promised not to tell anyone else." Stan sighed, not knowing what else to say to the girl, so instead, he chose to go back to listening to Kyle and Bebe's conversation.

"It's fine, Bebe. Really."

"No it's not. I need to make it up to you. Oh! I know!" she suddenly exclaimed, all traces of her previous misery immediately disappearing. "I'll take you to go shopping for maternity clothes! I'll take care of it all, so you won't have to buy a thing."

"No." was Kyle's immediate reply.

"What?" asled Bebe in disbelief, not understanding why anyone would _not_ want to go shopping, even if it was for maternity clothes.

"I said no."

"Just go with her." suggested Wendy. "She's just going to keep bugging you until you agree, and besides, you're going to need it soon. You might as well take this chance since she agreed to pay for everything."

"She right dude." agreed Stan.

"Oh no you don't," growled Kyle, turning to face his boyfriend "You've put me through enough shit this morning, so you're going to side with me whether you want to or not."

"What?" asked Cartman, not believing what he had just heard "A Jew who isn't trying to scam some money for himself when it's right in his fucking face? Damn, this pregnancy is fucked up. Seriously."

"Kyle, maybe you should just con-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Stan, or so help me, I will make you pay." warned Kyle. Unfortunately, everyone else took it upon themselves to bug Kyle about going, until the red finally got frustrated enough to grab his tray to go join Craig and Tweek at their table instead.

It wasn't until the middle of class before Kyle finally lost it. He jumped up in the middle of the teachers lecture to point an angry finger in Wendy and Bebe's direction, screaming at them with something along the lines of "Leave me the fuck alone!", and then punched Cartman in the face, leaving a faint purple bruise on the bigger boy's cheek bone right beneath his left eye. Kyle was eventually dragged kicking and screaming from the classroom by Stan, who held the red head by his arms, quite literally dragging him out of the room. The classroom stared at the two in silence as they disappeared, not really knowing what to say about the whole thing. The silence was eventually broken by Tweek, who screamed "Oh my God! I don't want that to happen to me! Gah!" and then proceeded to run out of the classroom, Craig closely following behind to make sure nothing happened to the blond.

"Dude," said Clyde, staring at the classroom door "What the hell is going on?"

.

.

.

As predicted, Kyle eventually caved in to Bebe's demands about going shopping. To add to the red head's disappointment, everyone else decided to tag along as well for the Saturday escapade. The group of six consisting of Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy and Bebe met at the front of the mall before entering.

"Oh! There's one!" squealed Bebe as she pointed to one particular store. Kenny tilted his head, staring at the store curiously.

"Has that always been there? I don't remember there ever being a store specifically for pregnant women."

"Exactly," huffed Kyle "_Women_, meaning I shouldn't have to go in there."

"Oh stop being such a baby." said Wendy, grabbing Kyle's arm and pulling him into the store.

A pissed off middle aged woman with long bright red nails, stared angrily at them as the group of teenagers entered the store. She narrowed her eyes at them as she watched them sift through the clothing on the racks and talking loudly amongst themselves.

"How about this one?" squealed Bebe, pulling out a piece clothing from the rack and holding it up in front of Kyle to look.

"No, I am not wearing a dress."

"I'm sure Stan wouldn't mind." Kyle sent her a glare, and reluctantly she placed it back "Oh, you're no fun."

"I am not wearing anything even remotely girly." said Kyle.

"Fine, fine," huffed Bebe "We'll just split into groups and look for stuff you might like. I'll go with Kenny, and Wendy will go with Cartman. Kyle, you and Stan look around. We'll bring you anything we think you might like."

Before Kyle could even respond, the group split, each of the pairs going to a different section of the store. Stan, noticing the frustrated tears starting to form in his boyfriend's eyes, wrapped his arms around Kyle, pressing a gentle kiss to the other boy's forehead.

"Relax. The easier you make this, the sooner we'll be out of here." He wiped at Kyle's tears with his thumb. "Now let's go pick out some stuff for you and then we can get the hell out of here."

It was all a rather big mess as they tried to find things for Kyle. Kenny and Bebe kept picking out dresses and other girly looking things along those lines, thinking that Kyle would look absolutely adorable in those. Cartman had somehow been able to find a shirt with a bright red swastika in the middle of it, telling Kyle that he should get it because it would be damn funny and his mom's head would probably explode if she saw it. It eventually ended up with Cartman and Wendy getting into an argument, each of them brandishing their own shirts, Cartman with his swastika shirt and Wendy with one that had a large rainbow peace sign on it, at each other like weapons. The lady at the register looked as if she was about ready to throw the group out of the store, so Stan was quick to pick out a few things that he knew Kyle would be fine with, paid for them, and quickly left the store, not bothering to have the red head try them on since they were going to be still too big. They eventually left the store with their purchase of several t-shirts, long sleeves, a jacked, several pairs of pants, and a pajama set as they made their way to the food court. As Bebe had promised, she paid for everything.

"Augh…" mumbled Kyle as he laid his face down against the surface of the public tables, too tired to care. "That was awful…"

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." replied Kenny. The two were seated at the table, saving their place as the rest of them were off to buy something to eat for lunch. Kyle glared across the table at the blond, Kenny grinning back.

Stan was the first one back to the table, holding two trays of faux Chinese food for him and Kyle. Bebe was next, sitting down beside Kenny with a bowl of salad, fries and a soda. Kenny didn't even hesitate as he reached over and grabbed some French fries, stuffing them into his mouth. The four of them sat there, pleasantly chatting amongst themselves when Wendy suddenly stomped up to the table, slamming her tray down, shaking the table and nearly knocking Bebe's drink over.

"That fat fucking son of a bitch!" screamed Wendy, anger radiating off of her as she plopped down into the seat beside Bebe. Everyone eyed her food warily.

"Wendy," started Bebe, still not taking her eyes off of Wendy's tray, which consisted of soda, fried and a hamburger half the size of her head "Don't you think that's a bit much? That burger is huge."

"That's what I told her." said Cartman, a grin on his face as he sat down beside Kyle. "I said that a skinny little twig ho like her could never eat that entire thing. Women should just stick with their wimpy little salads and let men have all the good meat. It's not like women can handle so much food anyways."

"Fuck you!" snapped Wendy, grabbing the hamburger with both hands and taking a bite. "I'll show you that women can eat just as much as men." she yelled angrily around her mouthful of food, spitting out little chunks of food in a very un-lady like and very un-Wendy like way as she spoke.

Kyle thought the whole conversation was rather stupid, but for once decided not to say anything as he watched Cartman grin like he just won a million bucks and Wendy glaring death at the boy. Even Kyle can figure out which battles were better to stay out of.

Anyway…" said Bebe, finally breaking her gaze away from the fight between Wendy and Cartman. "When's your next check up. Wendy and I would really want to go. We promise to be on our best behavior." Bebe fluttered her eyelashes at the red head.

Kyle sighed, too tired to argue, and although he was, and still is, against the clothes shopping, in a sense, he was grateful to Bebe.

"Fine. It's this Saturday afternoon at two thirty." Bebe squealed in excitement.

"Wait, isn't this Saturday also Halloween?" interrupted Kenny.

"Augh, I totally forgot about that." Kyle groaned.

"We've been so busy, I'm not surprised that we forgot." said Stan.

"Oh!" exclaimed Bebe, suddenly remembering something "Token's having a costume party. Everyone is invited. You guys should totally go. You don't need to worry about a costume. I'll take care of everything."

The four discussed plans and arrangements over lunch, Cartman and Wendy sitting beside them, although the two were more concerned with their eating contest than anything else. To Cartman's immense displeasure, Wendy did manage to finish the entire hamburger, although she looked more than slightly sick.

Bebe sighed at her friend.

"That's what you get for letting a boy play mind games on you."

.

.

.

"Gah! Why are there so many people here?" asked Tweek in a panic. Craig's silent agreement was sent with a glare at all the occupants in the room.

"Sorry." mumbled Stan "They all found out."

"Oh, and I wonder who's fault that was." replied Kyle sarcastically. Stan smiled towards his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug.

"But you still love me even when I screw up."

"For reasons sometimes even I can't fathom."

"Well, we definitely have a big group here today." said the doctor, surveying the room of teenagers. "If you're not pregnant, or the boyfriend of the person who is pregnant, please stand along the side of the room. We don't need people getting in the way now."

The doctor started the checkup by going through the usual procedure of checking both Tweek and Kyle's weight, and questioning them about the basic things.

"Kyle, you're definitely getting bigger." observed the doctor. Having taken his jacket off, Kyle's baby bump was much more noticeable through the thin shirt that he was wearing.

"What is this? Almost fourteen weeks now?" asked the doctor "The baby should be about four inches in length now, and definitely looking recognizably human. The organs had formed by now, and we could probably hear its heart beat now. Would you like to try that?" The doctor went to the cupboards to retrieve the necessary equipments when Kyle nodded his head in agreement.

"The baby should be large enough now for you to be able to hear its heart beat with a stethoscope." With the stethoscope ready, the doctor lifted Kyle's shirt, placing the cold metal against the red head's skin and causing him to give a small shiver.

"Ah. I hear it." said the doctor, a smile on his face "The heartbeat sounds steady and strong. Very healthy. Here, why don't you give it a listen." The doctor, keeping the end of the instrument in place against Kyle's stomach, handed the other end to Kyle for the boy to listen too.

Kyle's face quickly changed into one of silent surprise as he listened to the distinct sound of two different heart beats through the stethoscope, one being his own and the other belonging to the baby. It was surreal. Kyle stared up at Stan, a look of beautiful blissful happiness on his face.

"Our baby," whispered Kyle "I hear it. I hear our baby." Stan wrapped one arm around Kyle's shoulder, the other reaching out for the stethoscopes that was being offered to him. He listened to the two beating hearts, a warm sensation coursing through his stomach at the thought that he was listening to the heart beats of the two most important people he loved in this world.

"Dude, you're crying." said Cartman from where he stood at the side of the room. "Are you going to be a whiny crying little pussy, or are you actually going to let the rest of us hear?"

Stan smiled with happiness as he handed off the stethoscope to his friends who were screaming "Me first! I want to hear!" He wrapped both arms around Kyle, giving the red head a kiss.

"You are crying." confirmed Kyle, wiping at Stan's tears, a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm just really happy right now." whispered Stan, not trusting his voice to be able to go any louder without cracking.

"Me too." whispered Kyle.

"Oh my God! I heard it!" cried Bebe in excitement.

"Bitch! Give the rest of us a turn!" snapped Cartman.

"Gah! I hear two heart beats!"

"Woah. That's cool." said Craig, barely any change in emotion from his usual monotone self as he listened through the stethoscope.

"Woo-hoo! That's like, my nephew and shit. I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"How do you know it's going to be a boy? It could very well be a girl. Don't be sexist and immediately assume that the baby's male."

"Shut up ho, it's definitely going to be a boy. It's not going to be some weak wimpy little girl."

"You shut up, you fat fuck! You don't know anything!"

"Alright," interrupted the doctor "Now that everyone's had a chance to listen, how about we move to the ultra sound. I think you'll really enjoy this. Tweek, we're going to check on you as well."

The usual nurse came in wheeling the familiar ultra sound as well as the other required equipments. Kyle was set up and ready to go as they turned the ultra sound on, the multiple colors suddenly appearing on the screen.

"Oh my God! I see it!" cried Wendy. She and Bebe squealed in excitement as they both stared at the screen.

"Craig, oh God, we're going to have a baby like, ngh, like that."

"Hm," hummed the doctor as he peered carefully at the screen. "At this time the baby should start forming its outer organs… Ah ha! Congratulations Kyle, you have a boy!"

"Ha! I told you bitch!"

"Dude, we need to come up with names!" said Kenny, a smile on his face "I want to help pick the name."

"Oh, me too!" added Bebe. "It needs to be like, a totally cute and fashionable name."

"Well, you'll have five months to pick out a name for him. Now something I haven't mentioned before is the fact that you need to go out an exercise a bit. I understand that pregnancy may make it hard for you to do a lot of things, but it's important that you do at least some exercise to keep yourself healthy."

"We should totally all go out and do something together. Oh, ice skating or sledding would be so much fun for when the weather gets colder." suggested Bebe.

"Yes, that should be fine." agreed the doctor "Kyle, you just need to make sure you don't hurt yourself and make sure that neither you or the baby are in any danger when you're exercising. Alright well, how about we check on Tweek now?" Kyle got up from the bed, leaving to go clean the goop off of his stomach as Tweek got up on the table instead and was readied my the nurse.

"Well this is interesting." said the doctor, studying the screen.

"What… what, ngh, is it? Oh God, something is wrong! Oh God, I knew it! I must have done something wrong to hurt the baby! Gah! The pressure! It was too much pressure! I couldn't do it! Oh God!" Craig quickly rushed over to the panicking blond, petting the other boy on the head with one hand while the other rubbed his back.

"Quite the contrary. If fact, it seems that you will be expecting more than one baby."

"More than one?" asked Craig. He still held onto Tweek, who was leaning into Craig's embrace and beginning to calm down.

"Yes. You and Tweek have twins."

"TWINS?!" screamed Tweek in surprise, his eyes wide enough to almost pop out of his head as he jumped up and bumped against Craig's chin. Craig attempted to get Tweek to let go of the fist full of blond hair he was currently trying to pull out of his head.

The two girls in the room screamed in excitement.

"Oh my God! They're going to have twins! Kyah! I can't wait!"

"Holy shit dude, that's awesome!" congratulated Kenny.

"So what did we miss?" asked Kyle, as he and Stan finally returned from the bathroom.

"Twins!" screamed the occupants of the room in unisons.

"I'm… I'm going… to have twins…" said Tweek weakly, before his body suddenly slumped over, his head falling limp against Craig's shoulder.

"I seem to have a lot of people fainting lately." sighed the doctor.

.

.

.

"Dude, I can't believe you did this." Kyle groaned. He was currently at Bebe's house getting ready for Token's party. She had promised that she would take care of his and Stan's costume, but he would never have expected this.

"Oh come on, Kyle, this is totally funny." said Bebe.

"Ya, and Kenny and I had to go through all the trouble of getting that for you, so stop being such a whiny unappreciative bitch and just wear the damn thing, you fudge packer." snapped Cartman.

"Remind me to never let you help me pick out my costume again." Bebe simply giggled at Kyle's comment as she helped him put his costume on. Kyle held his arms out as she slid on one of those fake pregnancy bellies that Cartman and Kenny had stolen from the health class. Bebe had emptied out the stomach portion of it, and put in something else instead to make it lighter so that it would put less pressure against Kyle's stomach and back. She helped fix the straps on the back before walking to her closet and pulling something out.

"Oh God no…" groaned Kyle as Bebe held up one of the dresses they had seen at the pregnancy store. It was a green, gray spaghetti strapped dress with little patterns along the bottom of it.

"It was just so cute," said Bebe, twirling in place as she held the dress "I just had to go back and get it for you. It's part of your Halloween costume, so you can't complain. Ah! You look so cute!" exclaimed Bebe once she got Kyle into the dress.

Kyle turned to look at himself in the mirror, trying to ignore Cartman's snickers coming from behind him. Kyle hated to admit it, but he looked very feminine in his costume. He was already fairly thin, giving him a slight girly looking structure, and now the fake boobs on the pregnancy stomach made it look even more so.

"Alright, so we have one more thing to do before the costume is finished." said Bebe.

"What, it's still not done?" asked Kyle.

"Nope!" Bebe grinned at him, snapping her fingers and motioning Cartman to come forward. The scheming smile on Cartman's face warned Kyle that nothing good would be coming out of this. The bigger boy held two objects in his hand, making Kyle's eyes go wide once he realized what it was.

"Oh no…"

"Meet your new friends, razor and shaving cream," introduced Bebe "They're going to help with the finishing touches of your costume. Now, pants off."

Kyle screamed as he was attacked by Cartman and Bebe.

.

.

.

"What was that?" asked Stan. He thought he had just heard a scream come from down the hall.

"Oh it's nothing." said Wendy off handedly "Now sit down. Kenny and I are going to help you with your costume."

"Where's Bebe?" asked Stan. He was currently sitting on the bed of Bebe's guest room.

"She's finishing up with her own costume. Don't worry about her." She walked to her backpack, which was sitting on the floor, sifting through it.

"Dude, you're going to love the costumes tonight." said Kenny with a grin.

"What's mine going to be?" Wendy spun around to face Stan again, who's eyes immediately widened in horror and surprise at what she was holding.

"This, Stan, is going to be yours. We picked it especially for Kyle." informed Wendy. "I don't know about you, but we think that he's definitely going to enjoy this." She gave the dark haired boy an innocent smile, tilting her head to the side a little. "What do you think, Stan? Do you think he'll like it too?"

Stan didn't even have a chance to answer before he was attacked.

.

.

.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked Bebe. Kyle glared at her from across the room.

"I don't know who you people are, but you are _not_ my friends."

"We love you too." replied Bebe with a smile. Cartman snorted in response.

"Maybe you do, but I'd never love a filthy ass ramming Jew." A knock was heard from the bedroom door, interrupting whatever Kyle was about to retort to Cartman.

"Hey, sorry to barge in like this," said Kenny, poking his head into the room. "Oh! Nice outfit, Kyle." Kyle blushed in embarrassment at the wink Kenny gave him. "Anyway, I was just making a little delivery for our favorite little pregnant Jew boy."

"I'm the only pregnant Jewish boy."

"Ya, well, you know what I mean." Kenny swung the door open all the way, revealing himself standing there with a leash in hand. The blond gave a tug on the leash, pulling a red faced Stan into view.

Kyle's jaw dropped in surprise as he stared at his boyfriend. The best word to describe what Stan was dressed as would be a stripper. His chest was bare except for the black unbuttoned vest that hung from his broad shoulder. He wore a pair of tight black pants that were just barely on his hips. The costume was finished with a simple black collar around his neck, the leash attached to it. A simple outfit, but in Kyle's opinion, a damn sexy one.

Stan's eyes also widened in surprise at Kyle's costume. Kyle wore a short thin strapped dress, his previously semi pregnant stomach was now huge, looking as if the red head could be very well expecting a baby at any moment, although Stan thought the boobs could have been done without. Kyle's legs, which Stan noticed, were completely bare of any hair, the skin slightly gleaming in the light.

"Well, we're glad that you two enjoy your costumes," said Kenny, pushing the two stunned boys out of the room "But it's time for the rest of us to get ready. So get the hell out of here and go sit on the couch in the living room until we're done."

"Dude, what did they do to you?" asked Stan, once he and Kyle were seated on the couch Kenny had mentioned. "Did they make you shave your legs?"

"They attacked me and held me down as they shaved all my hair off. Dude, they even shaved all my armpit hair." said Kyle, lifting his arm to show Stan that all previous hair there was now indeed gone.

Stan couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend.

"Hahaha! I can't believe they did that to you!" Kyle laughed back at Stan.

"Are you kidding me? Have you looked at your outfit? You look like a stripper, and you have a leash around your neck."

"But you like the outfit, don't you?"

"Damn right I do." agreed Kyle as he grabbed Stan's leash, pulling the black haired boy forward into a kiss.

"I thought you might." Stan mumbled with his lips pressed against Kyle's, trying to get around Kyle's now huge stomach to deepen the kiss.

"You sure know me." Kyle mumbled back, gently biting at his boyfriend's bottom lip as he continued to pull on the leash to bring Stan even closer.

"As hot as it is to be watching you two making out," interrupted Bebe, "The guys want to come out of the room, and they won't do it until you stop with your make out session."

"They can wait." Stan mumbled back, waving his hand behind him in an attempt to shoo Bebe away.

"Alright then," said Bebe, pulling out her cell phone "But if you two decide to continue, I get to record it and do whatever the hell I want with it."

Stan jumped away from Kyle the same moment the red head tried to push him off, causing Stan to stumble and fall onto the floor.

"Damn," mumbled Bebe "I was really hoping you might continue."

"Jeez, I thought we were going to be stuck here all night waiting for you two fags to finish." grumbled Cartman as he entered the room, Wendy and Kenny following close behind. Cartman was dressed in a Hitler costume, similar to the one he had worn once before when he was younger. Kenny wore an orange prison jumpsuit, Wendy in a business suit with glasses, and Bebe in an angel costume.

"Decided not to go with the Chewbacca costume this year?" joked Stan.

"No, I decided to go with something a little more professional looking this year, so I'm dressed as a member of the Senate." Cartman snorted.

"That is the lamest costume I have seen. You should have just gone as Chewbacca again." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Ya, because Hitler is way better to dress up as."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Fuck you!" snapped Wendy as she gave Cartman the bird.

"Oh, you wish, ho, you wish."

.

.

.

"Those are the best costumes I've seen all night!" said Token between laughs. Both Stan and Kyle seemed somewhat embarrassed by the comment, but decided not to say anything. "Dudes, feel free to drink as much beer as you want. In fact, I like your costumes so much, you can both have some from the secret stash. It's in the library. You can find some good stuff in there."

Kyle cursed under his breath as he watched Token walk away.

"Damn it, the one time we can get something really good to drink at his party and I can't. I hate being pregnant." Stan frowned down at him.

"Don't say that."

"Alright, alright, but it still sucks that I can't drink."

"If you like, I won't drink either."

"Stan, I don't want you to do that just because you feel bad for me. No, you need to enjoy yourself without me getting in the way."

"But how can I be happy if you're not." asked Stan. Kyle sighed.

"I'll be fine. Now let's go see everyone else."

The two moved through the crowd, talking with their friends, dancing, watching a game of beer pong, and eventually ending with the two of them making out in the middle of the hall, alcohol be damned.

Stan laughed as Kyle pressed another kiss against his neck, gently nibbling at the skin. Stan couldn't think of anything else that he'd rather be doing right now than sitting in the middle of a dark hall kissing Kyle, the love of his life.

.

.

.

Stan woke up to find himself alone in Kyle's bed, the red head nowhere in sight. Stan groaned to himself, dragging himself painstakingly slow from under the covers of the bed and making his way out of Kyle's room. He eventually found Kyle sitting down stairs on the couch with Ike, watching old Terrance and Philip reruns.

Stan smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend. Kyle had recently started a habit of wearing nothing but his boxers and oversized t-shirt as he walked around the house. Although he had special maternity pajamas that Bebe bought for him, Kyle preferred his simple outfit, claiming that they were much more comfortable.

"Good morning." said Stan as he walked up to the couch and placed a kiss to the top of Kyle's head. The two brothers didn't even bother to look at Stan as they both raised a finger to their lips and said "Shh…" before breaking out into laughter at yet another thing the Canadian duo did.

Stan plopped himself down on the couch beside them, joining them in watching some good old Terrance and Philip.

They had watched about two and a half episodes before the doorbell rang. Noticing that neither of the Broflovskis was going to be answering it, Stan stood up instead.

"Dude, you're still in your pjs?" asked Kenny as Stan opened the door. Cartman and Wendy stood behind him, all three of them holding a pair of ice skates in hand. "We thought today would be a good day to get Kyle and his baby some exercise. It's finally cold enough to go skating."

"Sure, why not." Stan answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, come inside. Kyle hasn't changed either so it's going to take a few minutes."

Stan walked back to Kyle, telling him of the group's plan before the two of them got up and went upstairs to get ready. It wasn't long before the two came back downstairs, Stan in his usual brown jacket, a similar one to the jacked he use to wear in Elementary School, and Kyle in a bright orange jacket that Kenny had picked out for him at the store. Kyle said goodbye to Ike before leaving with everyone else.

"Dude, we need to stop by my house so I can pick up my skates." said Stan as the group walked down the side walk. Stan's house was fairly close, and Stark's Pond wasn't much further than that.

"I'm so excited to go ice skating," said Wendy "Too bad Bebe couldn't come with us."

"Where is she?" Kyle asked.

"Her parents are making her go with them to Denver for the weekend. She doesn't want to go, but they said she has to."

"Oh, that sucks.

"Anyway, enough about Bebe, how've you and the baby been doing?" asked Kenny, his eyes shining in excitement. "You're really starting to get big, I mean, it's not like pregnant huge, but it's enough that people are noticing."

"Don't remind me," groaned Kyle, "Everyone at school keeps bringing it up. I swear if I hear one more fat comparison between me and Cartman, I'm going to kill someone."

"Ay! Shut your fucking mouth, Jew!"

"And," Kyle continued, completely ignoring the bigger boy "I felt the baby move yesterday."

"Really?" asked both Kenny and Wendy in surprise. Kyle couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on their face.

"Ya. At first I thought it was just my stomach grumbling or something, but when it happened again, I was sure it was the baby. I let Stan try it, and he started crying."

Stan didn't even bother to try and deny it as he smiled at his friends like he was the happiest man on earth.

"Like a baby." he agreed with Kyle.

"Dude, I want to feel the baby!" exclaimed Kenny. Kyle chuckled at the blond.

"He doesn't move whenever I tell him to. If he does though, I'll let you know."

"Sweet!"

The group continued to make small talk until they reached Starks Pond, the water frozen solid and perfect for skating. It wasn't long before the entire group had their skates on and were sliding across the ice.

"Careful now," said Stan as he helped guide Kyle across the ice, his hand on the small of Kyle's back to steady him.

"I'm not use to skating with so much weight." Kyle said as he wobbled about, trying to adjust to the feel and movement of being on the ice. Kenny quickly skated up to them, gracefully spinning and twirling as he circled around the duo.

"Just ask Eric. I'm sure he could give you some tips on how to skate while being twice the body mass of a normal person."

"Fuck you, Kenny." yelled Cartman, swinging his fist at the blond haired boy as he skated by. Kenny ducked away from the other boy's reach, laughing aloud to himself as he gracefully maneuvered over the ice and headed towards Wendy who was skating on the other side of the pond.

The group spent several hours skating, talking and joking as they did so. Cartman challenged Kyle to a race, but was answered by Kenny who said that he would defend the honor of Kyle and his soon to be nephew. Stan then interrupted saying that he should be the one who should be defending Kyle. The three got into an argument and eventually decided that all three of them would race as Wendy and Kyle would judge.

"I'm going to kick both your faggy asses." said a smug looking Cartman as he got into position.

"You wish, tubby." Kenny replied back.

"Alright you guys," interrupted Kyle "You're racing to the other side of the pond. The first one to pass Wendy is the winner." Making his way up to Stan, Kyle kissed the other boy, whispering to him as he pulled away.

"You better win against Cartman, or the baby and I disown you." Stan laughed in response, leaning in to receive one more good luck kiss from Kyle.

"No problem." Kyle nodded his head, a smile on his face as he watched Stan get beside Cartman with Kenny on the other side of the bigger boy.

"On your mark, get set…"

The three boys leaned forward, tensed up and ready to sprint.

"Go!" Kyle laughed as he watched the boys race across the pond, small clouds of ice rising up behind them as their skates scraped across the surface. It didn't take long for Kenny to begin to lead with a few inches ahead of the other two. Stan and Cartman followed close behind, although Cartman looked as if he was already too tired to continue for much longer.

Deciding that he wasn't going to let Kenny win, Cartman made a grab for the other boy, his hand clenching the edge of the bright orange parka and pulled. Kenny immediately lost his footing and fell, his body sprawled onto the ice. Only now noticing the flaw in his plan, Cartman was unable to avoid Kenny as he tripped over the blonde, falling as well. Stan, noticing that Kenny had fallen, tried to step over the blonde's arm as he skated, but was unable to regain footing on the ice once he stepped over, causing him fall into the pile as well.

Kyle had never laughed as hard as he did as he watched the pile of tangled bodies, each of them trying to get up and make it to Wendy so they could win. Every time either Kenny or Stan tried to get up, Cartman grabbed onto their ankles, causing them to tip over once more. At one point all three boys had successfully stood up, but Cartman tried to push Kenny over, who ducked and pushed Cartman instead. The brown haired boy tipped over, falling against Stan and causing him to go down as well, but not before grabbing hold of Kenny's jacket, all three of them falling down once more. Needless to say, there was much cussing and angry screaming as they fought each other to make their way to the finish line.

Stan eventually won, but only because Cartman had pushed him hard enough to slide across the last few feet of ice and past where Wendy stood waiting and laughing.

"Screw this shit!" yelled Cartman, getting up from the ice. He pushed Kenny over once more for the sake of revenge. "I tired of this. Screw you guys, I'm going to get something to eat."

"It's already one thirty," observed Wendy as she looked down to the watch on her wrist "Let's all go get something to eat."

"Sounds good." said Kenny as he finally made his way to the other three, a smile on his face despite the blood dripping from the cut on his forehead, a wound he received when Cartman's skates nicked the skin.

"Kyle!" Stan shouted across the pond "We're going to go get something to eat." Kyle waved to his boyfriend to show that he heard before making his way awkwardly across the ice. Stan followed Kenny, Wendy and Cartman and made his way of the surface of the frozen pond, sitting on the snow and pulling his skates off. Stan was just tying on his second shoe when he heard the loud crack of ice, a sound like thunder to Stan's ears. The whole world seemed to suddenly go into slow motion as Stan looked up just in time to see Kyle descend through the surface of the ice and into the freezing water waiting beneath.

"KYLE!" Stan screamed as he watched his boyfriend disappear right before his eyes. He quickly stood up, ready to sprint across the ice to reach his boyfriend when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, holding him back.

"Stan! No!"

"God damn it! Let go Kenny!"

"No, look!"

Stan turned just in time to see Cartman race past him and onto the surface of the ice. The boy's heavy footsteps began to crack the ice as he made his way closer to the hole in the icy surface, but he didn't even so much as notice as he made his way to his destination. Without even a second's hesitation, Cartman dived into the water, disappearing as fast as Kyle had. The whole world seemed to have gone silent as Stan held his breath, waiting and watching for a sign of either boy. As soon as Stan began to think that it become far too long for either of his friends to still be alive in the cold near frozen water, Cartman broke through the water, gasping for air as he held an unconscious Kyle with one hand, the other one being use to pull both of them to the edge of the ice. With a heave, Cartman threw Kyle onto the surface of the ice. With some difficulty, Cartman was eventually able to pull himself up as well. The brown haired boy laid himself flat against the ice, making sure to spread out his body weight as much as possible. Grabbing the back of Kyle's jacket with one hand, he dragged both himself and the red head across the ice, slowly crawling across the surface and making their way to the edge of the pond.

"Kyle!" Stan ran to Cartman and Kyle as they made it off the ice. He fell to his knees and pulled Kyle to him, tears running down his face as he began to cry.

"Kyle, wake up." sobbed Stan as he held the red head against him "Please… wake up… don't leave me… don't…" Kyle's eyes began to flutter, and Stan let out a cry of relief.

"Stan?" asked Kyle, his voice sounding weak and small "I… I'm cold…"

"I know," sobbed Stan, his words barely recognizable through his harsh crying, tears still falling, although it was now out of relief rather than fear. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Kyle's bright purple ones in a gentle kiss. "It's okay. I'm going to get you warm and everything will be alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Kyle whispered back.

As Stan took care of Kyle, Cartman pushed himself into standing position, only to be knocked over once more as something collided into him.

"You dumbass!" Cartman blinked in surprise as he looked up to see Wendy straddling his chest, although her furious expression made him forget about the intimate position they were in. "You stupid fucking idiot! You just had to throw yourself in the water and try and be a fucking hero. How fucking retarded can you be?!"

"Ay!" snapped Cartman "I was trying to save the fucking Jew so you guys wouldn't be all pissy at me later for letting him die."

"Ya, and instead you put yourself into danger. You could have just as easily died as well!" screamed Wendy, her fists pounding against Cartman's chest in anger. "You… you… you fucking idiot…"

Wendy tilted her head down to avoid Cartman's gaze, but the bigger boy reached up for her face, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. Wendy had tears trailing down her face as she stared back at him. She suddenly threw herself forward, her body completely pressed against his as she hugged him. Cartman reached around her to hug her as well, pulling her just a little bit closer to him.

"Don't… don't ever do that again…" whispered Wendy, her voice so quite that it was almost inaudible. "Don't ever fucking risk your life again. Promise me."

"I promise." Cartman whispered back, his words almost as silent as Wendy's.

"Hey," interrupted Kenny as he walked up to the pair. He looked shaken, the blood from his wound looking extra bright against his pale skin. "I just called 911. They're… they're sending an ambulance. It's already on the way." As soon as Kenny's words had ended, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, the noise quickly becoming louder and closer.

It wasn't long before everything became chaos once more as two ambulances arrived, the paramedics quickly rushing out of the vehicle to help take care of the teens. Cartman and Kyle were both made to take off their sopping wet jacket and shirt, a warm blanket now wrapped around them instead. Kenny was also quickly taken care, the bloody gash on his forehead wrapped up with gauze and tape. The teens were rushed into the ambulances, Cartman and Wendy in one as Stan, Kyle and Kenny rode in the other, and was quickly rushed to the hospital. The ride was a fairly silent one as Kyle sat pressed between Stan and Kenny, Stan's arm wrapped protectively around him as Kenny pet his hair. From what Kenny had seen earlier, he could only guess that Cartman and Wendy were riding in their ambulance in a similar fashion.

Kenny felt himself become tire, his eyelids slowly beginning to droop, the sound of Stan's constant whispering of "It's going to be okay…" to Kyle lulling him into unconsciousness.

.

.

.

"I seem to be seeing you all almost every other week." sighed the doctor tiredly. He quickly scribbled something down onto his clipboard before laying it aside, another sigh escaping from between his lips. "You were lucky. The baby should have died, but it seems to be surprisingly healthy." Kyle nodded, gazing down at his stomach and slowly rubbing the bump that was the baby. Noticing the distressed look on his boyfriend's face, Stan pulled Kyle into a hug, pressing a kiss on top of the mass of red curls.

"You were unbelievably lucky. It is a good thing that they baby had already develop its fat to keep itself warm, because without it, I'm sure you would have had a still birth. But the baby's heart beat is fine, not quite as steady as I would like, but fine none the less. Please be very careful from now on."

"I… I'm sorry…" sobbed Wendy from across the room where she was watching the doctor talk to Stan and Kyle. "It's all my fault. I thought it would finely be cold enough to go skating without having to worry about the ice cracking, but I was wrong and almost caused you to die. I'm so sorry Kyle."

"It was all our faults." said Stan "If we hadn't been messing around on the ice, we probably wouldn't have thinned it out to the point that it would have cracked. It wasn't just you."

"It wasn't any of your faults." interrupted the doctor. "Things like this happen all the time. All that's important is that you're all alive and safe. Kyle, I've checked the baby's health but now I'd like to check on yours to make sure you're alright as well."

"Stan, do you know why I stopped you earlier?" Kenny asked Stan once Kyle was distracted with talking to the doctor. Stan shook his head, not understanding at all.

"You were ready to jump into the water to try and save Kyle without thinking things through."

"Of course I was going to jump in! He was drowning!"

"But you didn't think about it at all!" Kenny snapped back, pressing a finger into Stan's chest to emphasize his words. "You would have just made everything worse if you had jumped in. Do you really think you would have been able to carry Kyle? With the baby, he weighs more than you now. You'd have barely been able to keep him afloat! And think about it, unlike Cartman, you've never taken real swim lessons. You know enough to be able to swim on your own, but with someone else? Not even close."

"You… you're right," mumbled Stan, now feeling really guilty about his earlier stupidity. "I would have just made things worse. Kyle or the baby might have even died if I had tried to help. Augh, I'm so stupid!"

"Stan," Kenny laid a hand on Stan's shoulder, reassuring the dark haired boy "It's alright. Everything's fine now. I just wanted to tell you that because you need to think before you act, especially now that you're in charge of taking care of Kyle. You need to always make sure he and the baby's safe, and you can't do that unless you think things through first. Cheer up. Everything's alright now."

"I… I know, but I can't help but think what if Kyle did die? When I saw him go under, my whole world seemed to suddenly stop. I was so scared. Kenny, I don't ever want to lose him."

"And I don't want either of you to have to experience that either. You guys are so perfect for each other. So take care of him. Show him that you really care and that you'll always be there for him." Stan nodded his head in agreement.

"But," said Kenny, a sly grin starting to form on his face "You'll definitely have to invite me to your wedding when you two decide to get married. After all, you two owe me for giving you all these amazing love advices. I'm like the love guru or some shit like that. Of course, if either of you ever want _other_ sort of love advices as well, I'd be more than happy to help you guys with that, if you know what I mean." Stan laughed at his blonde haired friend.

"Thanks Kenny. I'll keep that in mind."

Stan walked up behind Kyle as the red head was still talking to the doctor. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him into a tight hug, a small smile on the doctor's face as he watched the two.

"Just make sure you stay safe, boys."

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"_Ohmygod! Is it true?! Are you alright? Gah! What happened?!"_

"Tweek?" asked Kyle over the phone. Stan leaned in closer to the red head to hear a little better as the two of them walked to the front door of Stan's house.

"_I heard you got hurt. Jesus Christ, what happened? Did you really fall through the ice?! Oh, jeez, oh God, it's so cold down there. How are you still alive? Oh my God! You're a zombie, aren't you? Gah! I'm talking to a zombie!"_

There was a brief pause in Tweek's rant as a muffled voice could be heard in the background followed by Tweek screaming.

"_Hey." _Craig said over the phone once he had wrestled it away from the still panicking Tweek. _"Heard you got into a little accident today."_

"Ya, but I'm fine now. " Kyle replied as he watched Stan make his way up the stairs before walking to the couch and plopping himself down. "How'd you already find out?"

"_We saw Kenny, Cartman and Wendy earlier. They all looked like shit, so we figured that something must have happened_."

Kyle smiled up at Stan once the dark haired boy returned, carrying a pile of blankets in his arms. He placed the blankets in Kyle's lap, adjusting them so they were wrapped around the red head.

"They were still at the hospital when Stan and I left. Someone at the hospital gave Stan and me a ride. I guess they decided to walk instead." Kyle gave a happy sigh from the warmth of the blanket and the gentle kiss that Stan pressed against his forehead.

"_Cool. Tweek was freaking out, so we wanted to call to just make sure everything is alright. Maybe we'll stop by to visit later. If we don't, we'll just see you at school on Monday."_

"Nah, I'm staying home. The doctor ordered me to stay home and rest for a couple of days."

"_Okay. We'll see you whenever then."_

"Kay. Bye." Kyle set the phone down just as Stan reentered the room with two steaming cups of hot coco.

"Thought you might like some." Stan said as he handed the warm cup to Kyle. "Don't worry. It's the sugar free kind."

"Thanks." Kyle leaned over to give Stan a kiss as the other boy sat down onto the couch beside him.

"No problem." Stan replied, an overly happy grin on his face. He grabbed the remote sitting on the arm of the couch and flicked the TV to life. "You probably have had enough exciting things happen to you today, so how about we sit here and watching some good old boring television?" Kyle snuggled in closer to Stan.

"I couldn't think of anything better to do."

.

.

.

Like Kyle promised, he didn't return to school that Monday, instead staying home at letting his mother take care of him. Despite Stan's pleading, his parents refused to let him skip school as well and stay by Kyle's side. Kyle already had his mother taking care of him, he didn't need Stan as well.

The entire Monday and Tuesday that Kyle was absent was spent by Stan moping. Ever since the accident, Stan stayed glued beside Kyle, refusing to ever let the red head out his sight. He even accompanied Kyle to the bathroom, much to the other boy's annoyance. But after that day, Stan came to realize how scared he truly was of losing Kyle, and he never wanted to take that chance again. He even woke up one night screaming, but luckily Kyle was so sound asleep that he never even stirred.

It didn't really help Stan's bad mood that everyone kept coming up to him and asking about Kyle. Apparently Wendy told Bebe, and Bebe had told someone else. Somewhere along the line, Butters found out, and once Butters finds something out, everyone knows it.

Stan wasn't the only one upset with people constantly talking to him about the incident. Everyone had found out that Cartman had been the one to save Kyle, much to the bigger boy's irritation. Cartman had always loved being the center of attention and having people praise him, but it pissed him off to no end that they commended him because of something nice he did, and for the Jew no less. Wendy had also been acting a bit off as well. She had been exceptionally quite during those two days, constantly glancing over at Cartman, but whenever he tried saying something to her, whether to insult her or ask her a question, she would say something to kill off any possibility of starting a conversation. This only seemed to anger Cartman more.

The tension was finally somewhat broken with Kyle's return on Wednesday. Although they still had many people come up to them to give their condolences, the group was over all happier. At lunch, Kyle told everyone how he was actually glad to be back in school and away from his mother, who was practically smothering him with care and attention. He told them how the baby's movements have increased, which excited everyone. They even got feel Kyle's stomach as they baby began kicking near the end of lunch. Stan almost started crying, Kenny was excited to the point of looking like he was about to suddenly explode, Wendy and Bebe made happy cooing sounds, Tweek and Craig, recent new editions to their table, smiled and congratulated him (although in Tweek's case it was more of violent twitching and a fast garbled mess of words), and Wendy didn't shoot Cartman down as the boy commented something to her.

Overall, everyone was happier with Kyle's return. This only made Stan realize just how important Kyle was, not just for him, but for everyone. He wanted to keep Kyle even closer to him and never sgsin have to worry about losing him. It was then that Stan had made his decision.

.

.

.

Kyle flicked through channels in boredom, his back propped up by dozens of various pillows. Recently he had been getting back pains and leg cramps. His mom said that was a normal part of pregnancy, especially for people of smaller stature. The only thing that Kyle could do was rest as often as possible. The pillows were suppose to help his posture and lessen the pressure on his pelvis, back and whatever else may be hurting.

Stan, after dropping Kyle of at his house, quickly disappeared again, yelling over his shoulder about having to do something as he got back into his car and drove off. Kyle was irritated about having been ditched, but he figured that since Stan had been by his side so much recently, the dark haired boy deserved having a chance to do something on his own. Kyle's only problem with having Stan gone was that he was completely alone in the house. His father was at work, his mother at a protest, and Ike was at a friend's house, leaving Kyle with nothing to entertain him.

Kyle sighed in frustration as he glanced over at the clock on the wall, wondering how long Stan was going to be out. It had been almost three hours now.

He was still switching channels when he heard the front door click open and then close. The soft sound of feet dragging against carpet came closer to him as Stan walked up to his red haired boyfriend. A gentle kiss was pressed to the top of Kyle's head before Stan walked around, leaning down to kiss Kyle's slightly bulging belly and the pressing a kiss to the other boy's lips.

"What?" asked Stan as he noticed the look Kyle was giving him "Can't I do something special without you questioning my motives?"

"Sorry dude," sighed Kyle "old habits die hard, especially spending so many years with knowing Cartman."

"Well, maybe you didn't notice, I'm not Cartman," said Stan as he leaned and kissed Kyle once more "So you don't need to worry about that." Kyle laughed at Stan's comment.

"Trust me, I would have noticed if you were the fat ass. I would probably throw myself from the roof if I was dating him and having his baby." Stan wrinkled his nose in disgust and displeasure.

"Let's change the subject. I really don't like the idea of you being with Cartman."

"Why would I want to be with anyone else when I have you?" Stan smiled back at Kyle, a hand reaching up to gently caress the other boy's face. Kyle gave a happy sigh as he further leaned his face into Stan's touch.

"I love you."

"I love you too." replied Kyle. Stan bit his lips, thinking for a second before opening his mouth to speak again.

"I… I was so scared that day when you fell into the water. I was afraid… that I was going to lose you…"

"Stan, it was scary for all of us, but it's over now, and ev…"

"No! Just… just listen to me."Stan looked up at the ceiling with a sigh before looking back at Kyle again, blue eyes meeting green.

"It… it made me realize just how important you really are to me. I love you, and you know that, but… at that moment, I realized just _how_ much I love you. I… want to wake up every morning and have the first thing I see be you. I want to have a real family with you, the three of us, you, me and our baby boy. I want us to all live together, happily. I want us to grow old together and watch our son grow older as well until he decides to have his own family. I want to be with you forever."

"Oh, Stan…" Kyle felt his eyes begin to sting, a sign that he was going to cry. He stared back at Stan who already had a tear rolling down the side of his face.

"Kyle, I love you with all my being and I… I just wanted to ask you…" reaching into his pocket, Stan pulled out a small black box. He opened it as he got down onto one knee, a small delicate ring sitting within. "Will… will you marry me?"

Tears finally broke free, trailing down Kyle's face as he launched himself at Stan.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Stan, of course I'll marry you! I love you too!"

Stan hugged Kyle back, tears flowing freely down his face as the two boys held onto each other, sobbing. No words were needed as Stan turned his face to kiss Kyle, the kiss being as wonderful as the first one they ever shared.

.

.

.

"If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I. "

-Michel de Montaigne

.

.

.

"Ooohhh! That is so pretty!" complimented Bebe as she and Wendy admired Kyle's new engagement ring. Kyle held his hand out for the girls to see, a smile on his face as he too stared down at the small gold band wrapped around his finger, five small beautiful diamonds embedded into it.

"It's simple but classy." noted Wendy "Stan has very good taste." Stan rubbed at his head sheepishly as Kyle laughed.

"Actually, Kenny had to help Stan pick out the ring. He was panicking so bad, thinking he was going to screw up and get the wrong kind f ring." Kyle turned to press his lips against Stan's in a gentle kiss, a small blush and smile on his face as pulled away to stare into his lover's and now fiancé's eyes. "He should have known I would love anything he got me."

Both girls simultaneously cooed as Stan pulled Kyle back in for another kiss.

"Dude, that was so cheesy, it was ridiculous." chuckled Stan. Kyle laughed with him.

"Ya. I know."

"Have you told your parent's yet?" asked Wendy. Both boys shook their heads.

"My parent's both came home really late, so I didn't want to bug them about it, but I'll probably tell them today." Kyle said "I didn't tell Ike either, but I'm pretty sure he noticed the ring this morning during breakfast."

"Hm…" hummed Bebe as she examined the ring some more. "If I ever get married, I should ask Kenny to help my boyfriend to pick out a wedding ring as well."

"Speaking of Kenny," said Wendy "Have either of you seen him or Cartman this morning?" Kyke's brow wrinkled in displeasure at Wendy's words.

"Ya, we saw them this morning talking to each other, but when Cartman saw us he ran away in the other direction. Kenny ran after him, but I don't think he noticed since he had his back turned to us."

"That's strange," mumbled Wendy "The teacher is going walk in any second now, and they're still not here." As if on cue, the teacher walked through the door, all the students quickly taking their seats while still chatting amongst themselves.

"Quiet! No talking during the announcements!" snapped the teacher as the intercom began to buzz, the sound of a voice following it soon after.

"This is Casey Miller with the morning announcements." The announcements were the usual things about upcoming events, what sports won and what was being served for lunch today. But just as the announcement was coming to an end, the words through the intercom suddenly caught Kyle's attention.

"…And I got a letter today from an anonymous student who would like me to inform everyone on something. It reads, 'Dear Casey. I had always been taught that when you love a girl, and you decide to marry her, she will one day get pregnant and have kids. But I learned something new recently. Girls aren't the only ones who can have babies. Did you know that two male students at our school are pregnant? You can just ask Kyle Broflovski and Tweek Tweak. I'm sure they'll tell you everything you want to know about male pregnancy.'"

Every head in the class room turned to look back at Kyle, who at this point had turned white and his eyes open in complete shock and horror.

* * *

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!! SEND ME YOUR FAVORITE BABY NAMES!!!**

I honestly have a hard time deciding baby names. Well, I'm just terrible at making decisions in general, so I'm leaving it up to all you wonderful readers (just leave me a review of your favorite baby name(s)). If any of the names really catch my attention, or if a name is mentioned several times, I'll probably use that one. Remember, I need names for Tweek and Craig's twins as well.

As a side note, there will also be more Creek in the following chapter.


End file.
